Somos mas que hermanas (LunaxLuan)
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Después que Luan le dedicara algo especial a Luna por su rechazo amoroso, ella despierta sus sentimientos hacia su hermana comediante. Pero se va acercando el día de las bromas en la cual los demás envían a Luan aun campamento, cometiendo un gran error ya que Luan sufre el peor trauma de su vida. Ahora es el Turno de Luna de ayudarla y confesarse sus sentimientos hacia ella.
1. Eres mi mejor amiga

**Capitulo 1: Eres mi mejor amiga.**

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo otro de mis primeros fanficts que hice y que estoy corrigiendo junto con extraviados. Espero que les guste les advierto que contendrá Yuri más adelante, pero no tan pronto. Si tienen mucha curiosidad pueden encontrarlo en perfil de Wattpad.**

**Los personajes de The Loud House no pertenecen, son propiedad de Chris Sabino y Nickelodeon.**

_**Narra Luna:**_

_Alguna vez se han preguntado si el amor verdadero nace o solo aparece, de ser así la respuesta es nada menos que no. Porque el amor verdadero se va construyendo. Desde aquel día que entendí el verdadero significado del amor, pude darme cuenta que mi verdadero amor siempre estuvo al lado mío. Ahora soy feliz junto con las personas que más amo en el mundo, nunca olvidare ese día en que nuestro amor se fue construyendo entre nosotras y de todas las pruebas que fuimos superando. De cómo nuestro sufrimiento de ese dolor y tristeza se fue convirtiendo en alegría y felicidad… jamás lo olvidare hasta lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. _

…

_**Hace 16 años atrás….**_

Luna se encontraba en su habitación escondida en su closet muy triste; sus lagrimas corrían por toda sus mejillas no podía olvidar esas palabras que su ex-interés amoroso le había dicho directamente hacia ella: _"Lo siento Luna yo no siento nada por ti… solo te veo como amiga… perdón pero no soy lesbiana._

Para ella fue en golpe muy duro en su corazón como si una flecha la atravesara. Luna pensaba que después del asunto de la carta, creía que Sam la vería más que una simple amiga, pero para su mala suerte no fue un simple fracaso, incluso ella le había devuelto la carta como si nada. Dejando muy destrozada por dentro.

Ya casi iba ser una semana en que Luna estaba así sin hacer absolutamente nada. Ella no podía sopórtalo no podía seguir viendo esa maldita y estúpida carta de amor que simplemente le dejo ilusiones falsas. La rockera saca una cajilla de fosfora para sacar un cerillo y encenderlo de ese modo quemaría la carta. Al prenderle una pequeña llama lo deja en el cesto de basura que tenia al lado, viendo de cómo se hacía simples cenizas al igual las esperanzas de que ella tenía por Sam como su novia.

Para Luna todo se estaba derrumbando, después de haber llorado otro poco estaba cansada, así que fue cerrando sus ojos húmedos poco a poco hasta el punto de quedarse dormida… Hasta que escucho la voz de una de sus hermanas que decía _**"Bienvenidos al espectáculo especial para mi hermana Luna"**_

La rockera despertó de un golpe totalmente sorprendida, haciendo que ella saliera del closet y viera a su compañera de cuarto, su hermana más cercana, su mejor amiga. Arriba de su mini escenario, mientras que sostenía un pequeño micrófono y de la otra mano al señor cocos.

Luna no podía creer que su hermana le había hecho; era nada un mini show dedicada a ella, así que procedió a secarse las lágrimas y el poco maquilla derramado de su rostro, para luego sentarse en su cojín puff que tenían en el cuarto para ver que le tenía preparado su hermana comediante quizás le podía hacerla sentirse mejor.

_**El espectáculo daba inicio.**_

–Hola Señor cocos necesito su ayuda…

–Dime querida amiga.

–Veras… durante estos días he visto a mi hermana Luna muy triste sin ánimos de hacer algo, ni siquiera de componer música… no me gusta verla así, por eso quiero que me digas unas palabras de aliento para decirle… por favor si no es mucha molestia.

–Pues Claro amiguita, aparte de comediante estudie para Psicópata.

–No será Psicólogo? –Decía entre risas.

–Si eso quería decir.

La rockera a pesar que aun estaba un poco triste no pudo evitar de soltar una pequeña risa, para después el show continuara.

–Ahora amiga Luan pon mucha atención en los consejos que te voy a dar y te recomiendo que los vayas anotando para que luego se los digas a tu hermana… –La comediante saca una pequeña agenda. –La única manera de que los sueños se hagan realidad es despertar.

–Oh esta buena esa pero dime algunas mas.

–Nuestras aspiraciones son nuestras posibilidades.

Dese un principio Luna no captaba bien los mensajes que decían. Hasta que se día cuenta a lo que querían llegar, haciendo que ella fuera sonriendo a poco.

–Puedes encontrarte con derrotas, pero no debes ser derrotada.

–Vaya muy buenas frases señor cocos tiene más?

–Si tengo unas dos y son mis favoritas… Atreve a vivir la vida que has soñado para ti, sigue adelante y has tus sueños realidad… He descubierto que si amas la vida, la vida te ama… Eso es lo que tengo, no sé si me has captado?

–Yo te entendí a la perfección amigo… porque mi hermana ha pasado un mal momento... –Luan mira fijamente a Luna. –pero también tiene un gran sueño de ser una famosa cantante de Rock y tiene que salir adelante, ya es hora que despierte de esa pesadilla que la esta acorralando para que pueda conseguir nuevas posibilidades.

–Luan… –La rockera no pudo evitar de soltar unas lágrimas, pero estas eran por felicidad.

–Luna si ella no valora tus sentimientos… ella se lo pierde no sabe lo mucho que vales y lo especial que eres, algún día vas conocer al correcto o correcta, pero tienes que salir adelante… no quiero seguirte viendo triste ya que me duelo mucho verte así.

Luna abraza fuertemente a su hermana, le había gustado mucho su Show pudo entender los mensajes que su hermana le estaba dando. Ella no podía seguir fijándose en el pasado tenía que salir adelante.

–Luna… hoy habrá un concierto de Mick Swagger a las ocho de la tarde… y me conseguí dos entradas… –En sus mejilla tiene un pequeño rubor rojo. –Quieres ir conmigo al concierto hermana?

La rockera queda mucho más sorprendida de lo que estaba. A pesar que Luan le hiciera un pequeño show para ella, le había conseguido entradas para el concierto de Mick Swagger. Ahora entendía porque su hermana había estado muy concentrada en su trabajo de negocios graciosos, hiendo a muchos cumpleaños, incluso ignorando las actividades y salidas familiares. Ya que este concierto iba ser un poco más costoso de lo normal ya que iban a llegar cantantes de otros lugares. Con su depresión ni si había acordado hasta ahora.

–Si hermana… si quiero ir contigo, Gracias por todo. –También sus mejillas se forman un rubor rojo.

Las dos hermanas se abrazan fuertemente, para luego arreglarse para ir al concierto. La tristeza y depresión de Luna iba desapareciendo poco a poco, ella sentía como su corazón roto se iba uniendo nuevamente, al fin podía volver a sonreír. Sin saber que sus verdaderos sentimientos de amor habían despertado.

**Disculpen si fue algo corto, pero solo es el inicio de historia ;-)**


	2. Construyendo sentimientos

**Capitulo 2: Construcción de sentimientos.**

**Hola amigos, les traigo nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste. Primero quiero aclarar que los Sucesos de L is Loud "No ocurrieron" o por al menos la mayoría no lo hizo a excepción de Luna que fue mas confinada que en la serie, teniendo no muy buenos resultados. Pero ya saben lo que paso después ;-)**

Era una noche tranquila en la casa Loud en la cual todos los integrantes de la familia estaban durmiendo, acumulando energías para el día de mañana. Excepto por dos personas que acababan de llegar a la casa, intentando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a sus demás hermanos y mucho menos a sus padres para que no se enteraran de la hora que habían llegado del concierto.

Las dos chicas logran entrar con éxito a la casa, subiendo cuidadosamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, para luego irse directamente a su habitación juntas debido que ellas compartían el mismo cuarto. Una vez dentro ambas hermanas se desvisten para así ponerse sus pijamas.

La comediante va hacia su cama y levanta las sabanas de su cama para luego acostarse, pero en ese momento la rockera se sienta sobre su cama ya que le quera decirle algo antes de dormir.

–Luan solo quería decirte… muchas gracias por hacerme una tarde tan especial para levantar mi ánimo y por haberte preocupado mucho por mí, sin duda tú eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga. –Susurraba Luna, mientras que hacia una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

–No hay de que… –Igual susurraba. –yo no podía seguir viéndote triste y desanimada, porque. –Le tomaba la mano. –también eres mi mejor amiga.

La rockera abraza fuertemente a la comediante, ya que aun estaba admirada por lo que su hermana menor le había hecho. Por otro lado Luan le devuelve el abrazo.

–Gracias Luan, pasare al baño antes de acostarme ya no aguanto. –Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. –Buenas noches hermana.

–Buenas noches Luna.

La rockera se dirige al baño para hacer sus necesidades. Por otro lado la comediante se envuelve con sus sabanas, acostándose lista para dormir no sin antes quedar pensando en algunas cosas.

**_Narra Luan:_**

_No sabes lo cuanto que me alegro por volverte a ver tu sonrisa. Porque quiero verte cumplir tus sueños de ser una gran cantante de música rock y cuando lo logres siempre estaré en la primera fila apoyándote y gritando tu nombre como una hermana, amiga o más que eso. Aun recuerdo aquel día que te vi como alguien muy especial para mí._

Siete años atrás:

Se podía apreciar a una pequeña Luan de unos siete años jugando en el parque, mientras que practicaba sus malabares en monociclo. La pequeña chica se estaba divirtiendo, incluso algunos niños la estaban observando ya que lo encontraban divertido, pero nunca faltaba la busca pleito. Uno de los niños lanza una piedra que aterriza justo adelante del monociclo haciendo que la pequeña Luan perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de frente del monociclo.

La pobre pequeña había quedado sucia, pero eso no era nada ya que lo peor había sido que su rodilla izquierda empezara a sangrar por un raspón, sin mencionar de unos pequeños rasguños que tenía. Le dolía mucho su rodilla impidiendo que se parara, fue entonces que algunos de los niños que se encontraban empezar a reírse de ella y fue mucho peor, cuando al no soportar el dolor se orino por encima de su falda haciendo que llorara tanto por el dolor como por la vergüenza que sentía.

Lo peor de todo es que nadie se le acercaba para ayudarle, los demás niños, jóvenes que estaban alrededor simplemente la ignoraban o se burlaban de ella.

–Miren eso… se cree que malabarista, pero solo es una ridícula.

–Si fuera su hermano estaría avergonzado.

–Esa tonta se olvido de ponerse su pañal.

La pequeña Luan al ver las burlas que los demás niños le hacían y que nadie le ayudaba, la hizo sentirse mucho peor hasta estallar en lágrimas, ya no podía soportar el dolor de su herida era muy insoportable, creía que todo quedaría así o por al menos eso pensaba. Fue entonces que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que se volteara y viera a una de sus hermanas.

–Por favor hermana, ya no llores estoy aquí. –Decía una pequeña Luna de ocho años. –Solo ignora a esos estúpidos sin talentos, de seguro solo quieren atención.

Luan al ver a su hermana que la estaba apoyando le hace una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun así le seguía molestando el dolor en su rodilla. Luna al ver que la rodilla de su hermana no estaba para nada bien, ella raja un trozo de su camiseta para luego envolvérselo en la rodilla de su hermana de esa forma detendría un poco el sangrado, sorprendiendo a su hermana.

–Luna arruinaste tu ropa. Mamá te va a regañar. –Estaba preocupada.

–Eso no me importa, solo es ropa se puede comprar más, lo que importa ahora es que tu herida no sangre tanto.

–Gracias Luna.

–No hay de que hermana, siempre contaras con mi apoyo.

Luna extiende su mano a su hermana para luego levantarla despacito. Una vez que logra pararla ella ve que aun le molestaba el dolor, así que tuvo una pequeña idea de cómo llevarla a casa.

–Súbete a mi espalda.

–No Luna, no te preocupes estaré bien… –Se toca un poco su rodilla por el dolor, pues claro que no estaba bien todavía. –Auch.

–Solo súbete, no tengas miedo.

–Está bien hermana. –Ella se sube a la espalda de Luna.

–Ahora cuando lleguemos a casa, le diré a mamá que te limpie tu herida… tendremos un baño con burbujas y luego veremos la película de mr. Bean. –Decía mientras que le sonreía. –Te quiero.

–Y yo a ti. –Ella toma el monociclo de su hermana y con Luan en su espalada se retira del parque para regresar a casa, no si antes de hacer un último comentario a los pequeños busca pleitos. –La próxima vez si quieren la algo de atención; humillen a su abuelita para que le den la atención que se merecen... pam, pam. –Hace una pequeña sonrisa. Humillando a los niños que estaban molestando a su hermana.

…

–Por eso eres mi favorita, a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Sin importar que nuestro tiempo aparte siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón.

La comediante estaba contenta al recordaba ese pequeño momento de su infancia y de esa heroína. En ese momento llega Luna a la habitación asombrándose al ver que Luan seguía despierta a pesar de la hora.

–Pensé que ya estaba durmiendo ¿te encuentras bien?

–Si hermana me encuentro bien, solo que estaba recordando un momento memorable de mi niñez.

–Eh… ¿Cuál es?

–Que cuando éramos pequeñas… –Sonríe, mientras que agarraba su almohada y se la lanzaba. – hacíamos guerras de almohadas jaja.

–Oh con que eso tenemos jaja –ella le sigue el juego.

Ambas hermanas se ríen y empiezan a jugar; a la guerra de almohadas intentando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie o eso esperaba, debido que una hermana grito desde su habitación con un tono amenazador.

–Dejen hacer ruido ustedes dos, o si no literalmente le diré a papá y mamá la hora en que llegaron a la casa, para que reciban un lindo castigo.

–Ash… aguafiestas. De seguro hablaba con su Bobby hasta tarde. –Susurraba la comediante.

–Escuche eso!

–Tranquila hermana, mañana es otro día. –Sube a su litera. –Hay tendremos nuestra revancha.

–Tienes razón.

–Sí, de nuevo gracias por darme una tarde muy linda y divertida hermanita. Te Quiero.

–Y yo a ti.

Ellas dos se acuestan en sus respectivas camas, cerrando los ojos poco a poco hasta quedarse dormidas con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

...

En el día siguiente era un nuevo amanecer en la casa Loud; era una bonita mañana en la cual los integrantes de la familia seguían durmiendo y roncando ya que era un día sábado, un día sin trabajo ni clases.

Pero en la habitación de la rockera y comedainte. Se podría apreciar a Luna abriendo sus ojos poco a poco despertando un poco forzosamente, mientras que estiraba sus brazos. Para luego bajar las escaleras de su litera muy cuidosamente sin meter el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a su hermana que aun seguía durmiendo, una vez abajo observa un poco a su hermana haciendo una sonrisa.

–Gracias nuevamente hermanita por lo de ayer. –Lo decía susurrando.

La rockera se pone sus pantuflas de carabela y abre cuidadosamente la puerta (Había dejado la puerta semi-abierta). Sale de la habitación y baja hacia la abajo para luego ir a la cocina.

–Bien creo que es el momento de empezar, antes que despierte.

Mientras tanto con la comediante ella aun se encontraba durmiendo, hasta que habla silenciosamente: –Conocen el chiste de pocoyo? Tam**poco yo** jajaja ¿Entienden?

En ese momento de contar ese chiste poco malo, ella abre poco a poco sus ojos hasta quedar bien despierta, levitándose y estirando sus brazos. Diciéndose a ella misma: –Que buen chiste… pocoyo jajaja… oye Luna ¿estás despierta?

No hubo respuesta haciendo que Luan pensara que su compañera aun seguía durmiendo. La comediante se quita sus sabanas y se pone sus pantuflas de conejitos para luego ir al sanitario, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abre.

–Buenos días Luan… te parece tomar un desayuno juntas. –Dijo la Rockera que traía en sus manos dos tazas de chocolate caliente. –Sé que es tu favorito.

La comediante se queda sorprendida por lo que su hermana le había hecho para ella. Así que le hace una pequeña sonrisa y responderle: –Aaw… Luna que eres tierna, no tuviste que haberte molestado.

–Tenía que hacerlo, es como lo mínimo que podía hacer como muestra de agradecimiento por lo de ayer. En verdad que ayer me hiciste sentirme especial… y quería desayunar contigo. –Tenía un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Oh Luna… todo lo que sea por mi hermana favorita, tú siempre me has apoyado desde pequeña. –Sonríe.

–Jeje oh Luan… Sera mejor servirnos antes que los chocolates se enfríen.

–Tengo algo para hacerlo más dulce. –La comediante se para y se dirige hacia su closet para sacar dos trozos de pastel de Selva negra. –Menos mal que guardo los pasteles de las fiestas y que Lincoln estuviera un poco flojo jaja… también se que te guste mucho el pastel.

La rockera le sonríe y se va a sentar en la cama de su hermana, mientras que la comediante se sienta al lado de su hermana dejando los trozos de pastel sobre la cama, mientras que recibía la taza de chocolate caliente.

Ambas hermanas empiezan a servirse su desayuno especial de hermana, mientras que conversaban de algunas cosas y a la vez disfrutaban del chocolate y del pastel.

–Vaya… –Luan tomaba un sorbo. –creo que estoy muy achocolatada jajaja ¿Entiendes?

–Jajaja… si lo entendí, también estoy muy achocolatada. –Decía Luna, mientras que se echaba un pedazo de pastel a su boca. –mmm… está muy rico.

–Cierto, pero no tan deliciosa como el chocolate que preparaste… aparte de la música eres experta en la cocina, quizás mejor que papá.

–Jaja… no exageres tan solo es un chocolate caliente, además que papá se pondría muy celoso si escuchara eso.

–Pero quien sabe, quizás pase algún día. –Las dos chicas sonreían.

Después de un rato las dos chicas acabaron con su pequeño y sencillo desayuno, dejando sus tasas sobre su cajón.

–Oye Luna… te puedo contar el chiste que se me ocurrió mientras que dormía… –Decía la comediante entre risas. –¿Conoces el chiste de Pocoyo?

En ese momento la rockera sube hacia su cama, dejando a la comediante confundida. Quizá tan solo; aun estaba cansada por lo de anoche, pero luego Luna vuelva a bajar con su almohada en la mano.

–Para que tu almohadas? –Preguntaba la comediante.

–Porque… aun me debes la revancha por lo de anoche. –Luna le lanza su almohada a Luan. –Jaja.

–Jaja… no pienses que me vencerás tan fácil.

La comediante toma su almohada y se lo lanza a su compañera de cuarto, haciendo una guerra de almohadas entre ellas. Ambas chicas se estaban divirtiendo mucho y riendo sin parar, ya que a la vez iban recordando muchos recuerdos de su infancia. Esos duelos de almohadas que hacían ellas antes de dormir.

–Vaya este juego siempre será divertido, sin importar la edad que tengamos. –Decía Luna, mientras que golpeaba a Luan con su almohada.

–Ja tienes razón… –Dijo Luan, mientras que le devolvía los golpes de almohada a Luna. –deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

–No lo creo. –Dijo con un tono amenazador, la hermana mayor de la familia que se encontraba asomada en la puerta del cuarto.

Tanto Luan como Luna se quedan en shock y voltean a ver; a su hermana que se encontraba muy enojada.

–Acaso no les basta hacer ruido a las tres de la madruga, sino también a las ocho de la mañana de un sábado. ¿Cómo rayos pueden tener tanta energía?

–Solo nos divertíamos. –Dijo Luan.

–Por favor solo tú haces show Lori… además quien te manda chatear con tu Bobby tan tarde.

–Ya me la van a pagar. –Fue lo único que dijo Lori antes de retirarse de la habitación.

–Parece que Lori se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama jajaja ¿Entiendes?

–Jaja eso no es novedad… solo sigamos divirtiéndonos. –Le lanza su almohada justo en la cara de su hermana, para que Luan le devolvieran el ataque, continuando con su juego haciendo que su amistad se fortaleciera más y más de lo normal.

…

**_Narra Luna (cuatro semanas después)._**

_El tiempo sí que pasa rápido, sin darme cuanta ciento un sentimiento muy especial hacia Luan. Desde que me dedico ese pequeño espectáculo, hemos estado muy unidas y quizás más que nunca. Nos hemos divertido mucho juntas, a excepción cuando nuestros padres nos castigaron por cierta chismosa que siempre esta de mal humor._

_Pero aun así es muy lindo estar al lado de ella, incluso escuchar sus chiste que para los demás pueden ser malos, su linda voz es una bella música de un ángel para mis oídos. Además quizás no me crean, pero supero fácilmente lo de Sam y arreglamos las cosas; ahora solo somos amigas._

_Pero no se que son estos sentimientos, ni siquiera con Sam lo sentía. Sé que mis gustos y intereses amorosos pueden ser algo raros, pero no lo sé… cada vez que estoy cerca de ella mi corazón late junto con una canción amorosa como fondo, incluso un poco torpe. Me pueden tratar como una loca, pero siento que estos sentimientos son verdaderos, son reales… son sentimientos que se construyeron y estuvieran ocultos, pero de aquel día volvieron a despertar no lo puedo negar: ¿**Acaso me enamore de mi hermana Luan?** _

_**Breve nota del autor: Bien antes de iniciar la trama principal, quise hacer unos momentos para ellas dos de ese modo darme un poco mas de sentido. Ya que fue la primera vez que hice una historia de Loudcest. El siguiente capitulo iniciara la trama y se volverá un poco mas oscura.**_

_**También saludos a: J0nas Nagera y maestro jedi... Tanto Luan como Luna son mis favoritas y lastimosamente; no hay muchas historias sobre ellas dos. Fue una de las razones de animarme de dedicarle una historia :3 y ojala que algún día Nickelodeon le de un episodio centrada en ellas.**_

_**Gracias y nos vemos!**_


	3. El inicio de los problemas

**Capitulo 3: El inicio de los problemas.**

Era una linda atardecer en la playa de la ciudad; de Royal Woods. Se podía apreciar a dos chicas de cabello castaña de distinto tono, usaban trajes de baños de dos piezas. Se encontraban sentadas sobre una toalla de color morado y amarillo, conversando entre ellas mientras que presenciaban el lindo atardecer.

–Vaya en verdad el atardecer es muy linda, pero no tan linda como tú con esos preciosos ojos… sin mencionar lo bella que eres con tu cabello liso y suelto. –Decía la chica de cabello cortó con un tono seductor.

–Gracias… tú también tienes unos bellos ojos y compones una música de ángeles que siempre me llegan al fondo de mi corazón.

–Es porque cada vez que compongo una canción, lo hago pensando en ti… mi Luanita; mi linda chica que me ayudo a salir adelante. –Decía, mientras que se formaba un rubor rojo en sus mejillas.

–Oh… mi Lunita, tú eres todo para mi… –Le tomaba su mano. También se le formaba un rubor rojo. –siempre quiero estar contigo, sin importar los problemas.

–Yo también, nunca quiero separarme de ti eres la única razón de mi vida.

–No me importa lo que nos digan los demás o que nos discriminen… o que nos juzguen mal, porque lo único que me importa eres tú y siempre será así.

–Te amo.

–Yo también te amo.

Ellas se empiezan acercase cerrando lentamente sus ojos. Mientras que sus labios se juntaban de la una con el otra, sintiendo una gran sensación entre ellas como si tuvieran mariposas en su estomago. Las olas del mar eran mucho más fuertes y el sol se terminaba de ocultrase.

….

_Ring… ring… ring…_

Sonaba la alarma que Luna había programado en su celular, haciendo que la Rockera despertara de un golpe. Ella estaba sorprendida al ver que estaba en su cuarto y no en la playa, no tenía una cita con Luan sino con su almohada en la cual estaba besando ahora mismo.

Luna se quita su almohada de encima para luego tomar su celular para apagar la alarma.

–No puedo creerlo… –Bostezaba. –Otro sueño así.

Ella estiraba sus brazos para que luego bajara por la escalera de su litera. Ella noto que su hermana ya había despertado y también había notado su presencia.

–Buenos días Luna ¿Cómo dormiste?

–Buenos días mi cora… querida hermanita dormí muy bien jeje. –Hacia una boba sonrisa.

La comediante queda un poco confundida por la actitud de su hermana, pero simplemente le sonríe para luego buscar su bata y se fuera a la puerta del cuarto.

–Me alegro que hayas dormido bien… de seguro que tuviste un lindo sueño…

–Fue muy lindo. –Susurro Luna.

–Pero hay que ir al baño antes que aparezca la típica fila larga de hermanos. Sabes que son muy tardan mucho y Lori es de muy poca paciencia.

–Tranquila sister… solo busco mis cosas y voy.

La comediante sale de la habitación y afortunadamente la fila aun no estaba, así que entro al baño rápidamente para hacer lo suyo. Mientras con Luna ella se quedo pensando un poco las cosas que sentía por Luan o sus nervios cuando estaba muy cerca de ella durante estas semanas, pero no podía demorar mucho así que toma sus pantuflas y bata.

Una vez que tomo sus cosas sale de su habitación, pero para su sorpresa la cola del baño ya había aparecido, dejando en shock a la pobre rockera. No entendía de cómo un momento a otro esto se podía llenar y para rematar su mala suerte le toco esperar atrás de Lori, desde que ella las acuso tienen sus pequeñas diferencias e intentaban de no verse mutuamente.

Pasaron varios minutos y Luna al fin estaba enfrente de la puerta del baño. Pero a diferencia de las anteriores esta demoraba mucho, sin mencionar que Luna necesitaba usar el baño rápido ya no podía aguantar las ganas de orinar.

–Porfavor Lori… –Golpeaba la puerta del baño. –Date prisa, ya no aguanto. –La pobre rockera doblaba un poco sus rodillas por la incomodidad.

–Ya casi termino… –Respondió desde el baño. –acaso no sabes que no tengo una cita con Bobby, después de mis clases pre-universitarias, así que debo estar más que perfecta.

Luna no se iba quedarse sin hacer nada. Así que imita la voz de su hermana para molestarla: –Tengo una cita con mi Bobby-osito. Bla, bla, bla… debo quitarme las arrugas de la cara.

Fue entonces que la puerta del baño se abre bruscamente. Apreciando una furiosa y enojada Lori.

–Ya esta… el baño es tuyo y déjate de molestar, si no quieres problemas.

–Esta bien. –Respondió fríamente e intenta de ir al baño, pero Lori la detiene.

–Lo siente, pero todavía… escucha hoy habrá una reunión de hermana súper importante a las cuatro, no faltes ni tampoco le digas a Luan por ningún motivo.

–¿Por qué? –Luna no entendía, pensaba en solo ir al baño.

–Después te acordadas. –Se golpea en la frente con su mano para luego ir a su cuarto. –no demores o sino iras caminando a la escuela. –Entra al cuarto.

–"Porque una reunión de hermanas sin Luan… y cuando se le quitara lo tonta a Lori… porque pierdo el tiempo" –Pensaba Luna en su mente para luego entrar al baño, era algo tarde. –No!

…..

Más tarde en la habitación de las hijas mayores 16:10Hrs. Se encontraban todos los hermanos reunidos en el cuarto muy nerviosos. No se encontraba Luan, y Luna recién acababa de llegar.

–Al fin llegas Luna. –Dijo Lori un poco enojada por el atraso.

–Sera porque me tuve que ir caminando. –Fue la respuesta de Luna.

Lori por su parte no quería responderle debido que hay otros asunto importas que atender. –Bien chicas y Lincoln, antes de iniciar la reunión debo saber si literalmente Luan no está cerca.

–Tranquila hermana, esta un cumpleaños en el asilo de ancianos… Clyde la está vigilando. –Respondió Lincoln.

–Perfecto! Ahora iremos al grano de esta reunión… necesito sus ideas para no sufrir en este uno de abril.

– "Deberás el día de las bromas como se me pudo olvidar" –pensaba Luna en su mente no se había acordado, pero lo que la sorprendió fueron las ideas de algunas hermanas.

–Podemos amarrarla en uno de los arboles del bosque, eso le dará una lección. –Dijo Lynn.

–Mejor encerrarla en uno de mis ataúdes y listo. –Dijo Lucy.

–Simplemente podemos congelarla. –Hablo Lisa.

Luna por su parte estaba preocupada por las ideas de sus hermanas. Quizás algunas veces Luan se pasaba un poco de la raya, pero no era para hacerle alguna de esas cosas que le costara la vida.

–Buenas ideas deja anotarlas… Literalmente no perderé mas cejas en este año.

–¿Acaso se les perdió un tornillo o qué? –Pregunto Luna, haciendo que sus hermanos la miraran confundidos. –No le podemos hacerle eso, es muy arriesgo… sus bromas no son tan malas que digamos jeje –Hacia una sonrisa tonta.

–¿Estás Loca o qué? –Dijo Lynn que le tiro una almohada a Luna. –Sus bromas son letales, nos puede matar si hacemos algo.

–Luna… está bien que Luan sea tu hermana más cercana y todo eso, pero da más miedo que el Guasón, ni siquiera Batman sobreviviría ante ella. –Dijo con un poco de miedo Lincoln.

–Yo quiero quedar en segundo lugar otra vez por sus bromas. –Reprocho Lola.

–Popo Popo. –Hasta Lily estaba en contra de Luna.

–Bah que son exagerados, par niñitas.

–Somos niñas pues. –Dijo Lana de forma obvia.

–Oye! –Dijo Lincoln.

–Eso no quita el hecho que son exagerados, son ustedes que la mataran son estas estúpidas ideas del bosque o congelarla… En si sus bromas pueden ser doloras… –Luna iba defender a su hermana y decirle en su cara; la verdad a cada uno de ellos. –Pero todos nosotros sufrimos de una forma distinta de todos Ustedes! –Eso último deja en shock a todos, iniciando con la peor de toda.

***Lola** nosotros siempre debemos soportar tus caprichoso, chantajes y berrinches.

***Lynn** siempre debemos soportar tus burlas de niña inmadura cuando ganas o pierdes, osino le echas la culpa a los otros. Sin mencionar que nos tratas como sacos de boxeo.

***Lisa **Siempre nos utilizas como unas ratas para tus estúpidos y peligros experimentos, sin permiso.

***Lucy **No te hages la inocente, en las noches nos lanzas hechizo y conjuros como pruebas. –Todos miran con enojo a Lucy.

***Lincoln **No intentes aparentar de ser un buen chico, siempre nos manipulas en tus cosas.

***Lana** Déjate traer animales peligrosos a la casa, hasta que uno nos ataque te darás cuentas y por al amor de Dios báñate más seguido.

***Leni **no todos somos maniquís para modelos... las agujas duelen sino sabes.

***Lily ** no sé porque te quejas… solo eres una bebé a ti no te hace bromas.

–Algunas nos dañan físicamente y psicológicamente… eso es mucho peor que las bromas y peor cuando es diario y no una vez al año. –Todas las hermanas habían quedado en shock con la boca abierta, Luna le había sacado en cara sus defectos, ni Lily se había salvado.

–Ash… Luna Literalmente exageras mucho, ahora retírate eso no se hace y déjanos seguir con la reunión.

–Quien dijo que termine aun me falta la peor de todas… –miraba a Lori. –me refiero a ti Lori Marie Loud… eres una mandona, egoísta, aguafiestas, siempre nos amenaza en convertirnos en Pretzel humanos, te crees ser la superior solo por ser la mayor, sin mencionar que eres una peor chismosa que Lola…

–Oye. –pobre Lola.

–pero literalmente lo más importante es que aun eres una inmadura Pende….

Con esa frase los demás hermanos se quedan con la boca abierta, Leni le había tapado los oídos a Lily. Nunca nadie de la casa se atrevería a desafiar a Lori así, ni sus padres.

Lori por su parte quedo totalmente molesta con lo que dijo su hermana menor, formando una pequeña pelea entre ellas dos que por alguna extraña razón gano Lori, convirtiendo a Luna en una pretzel humano para luego sacarla a patadas de su habitación.

–Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso, para la próxima te ira peor! –Cierra bruscamente la puerta.

….

Mientras tanto en el pasillo del segundo piso Luna se levanta un poco adolorida por la paliza que dio Lori, deseándole lo peor como congelarla o perderse en el bosque.

Ella se va a su habitación a sentarse en su puff para relajarse un poco, pero al sentarse nota que en la cama de Luan tenía el diario de su hermanita abierto. En la cual Luna lo toma para cerrarlo, pero al tomarlo noto algo que le llamo la atención.

_*Querido diario ya se acerca el 1 abril. Ya les tengo planeado unas buenas bromas para mis hermanas y Lincoln, pero no sé porque… pero no quiero hacerle una broma Luna, no tengo ninguna intensión de hacerle pasar un mal rato con mis bromas. Después de todo que Luna sufrió no quiero hacerla pasar un mal rato, sin mencionar que hemos estados muy unidas y nos hemos divertido mucho._

–Oh Luan. –Exclamo con una sonrisa y un rubor, pero por accidente hojea la siguiente página llamándole mucho la atención.

_*No sé porque aun me siguen fastidiando en la escuela, aun se me siguen poniéndome apodos o me quitan mis cosas y me golpean para quitar mi dinero. Porque lo hacen sé que mis chistes o bromas son malos, pero tampoco le diría alguien que se quite la vida o bromear por alguna enfermedad. Ojala que algún día ya paren las burlas y de poder tener amigos, ya que no es divertido estar sola, esperando que las clases termine para llegar a casa donde si puedo estar cómoda._

–Hay no… –Decía Luna totalmente triste después de leer eso. –con que te hacen Bullying. –Suspira. –eso explica muchas cosas… En vez de pensar tanto en ti debería protegerte. Ojala que las demás te entendieran.

Fue entonces que se escucha a su madre, llamándolos por la escalera: –Chicos bajen rápido tengo que informarles algo.

–Ya vamos mamá. –Todos asistieron.

Todos bajaron hacia la planta de abajo en la cual se encontraban sus padres muy contentos y confiados. Lo más llamativo que el Señor Lynn tenía una hoja en su mano. Mientras tanto algunas hermanas a Luna con enojo por lo que les dijo arriba.

–Hijas y Lincoln… –Hablo el Señor Lynn. –como ya saben mañana es el día de las bromas… yo con su madre fuimos a buscar equipos de seguridad, pero encontramos algo mucho mejor.

–Habían unos administradores de un campamento especial de payaso que se realizara el fin de semana. –Dijo Rita.

–Sin pensarlo dos veces inscribimos a Luan… –Lynn padre mostraba el contrato de inscripción. –lo mejor de todo que es gratis.

–Así que estaremos a salvo en este uno de abril… y no es ninguna broma, pueden confiar en mí.

Al oír eso el resto a excepción de Luna, empezaron a celebrar ya que no sufrirán bromas. Pero Luna no estaba convencida, tenía que decir la verdad sobre Luan no podía esconderlo.

–Mamá tengo que decirte algo muy importante sobre Luan.

–Hay Luna de nuevo con eso... –Lori estaba molesta.

–Silencio! No está para nada relacionada con el día de las bromas.

–¿Que es lo pasa Luna? –Preguntaba Rita.

–Veras a Luan le hacen Bu…

Ella no alcanza hablar ya que suena el Woki toki de Lincoln.

–¿Que pasa Nariz sangrante?

–Luan ya no está… parece que se fue hace rato…puede llegar cualquier momento a tú casa. –Dijo Clyde desde el Woki.

–QUE! Te dije que me avisaras que cuando se fuera, no cuando ya no estaba de la nada.

–Es que me quede dormido.

–Bien todos los que están de acuerdo de mandar a Luan allá, levanten la mano. –Dijo Lori, mientras que ella y lo demás con excepción de Luna levantaban la mano. –Literalmente la mayoría gana.

–Lo… Lo… Lori? Circuitos sobrecargados… –Lincoln colgaba la llamada.

–Actúen como si nada hubiera pasado.

En ese preciso momento llega Luan a la casa, un poco confundida al ver a todos reunidos en el comedor como si quisieran esconder algo.

–¿Qué les pasa?... El gato le comió la lengua jaja ¿Entienden?

–No, veraz cariño… –Hablaba el Señor Lynn. –yo con tu madre fuimos al centro a comprar unas cosas… y vimos a unos tipos que iban realizar a un campamento de payasos este fin de semanas a partir a las siete de la tarde de hoy, debido que hoy es viernes. –Le muestra el papel a su hija, sorprendiéndola debió que ya estaba inscripta.

–Vaya gracias papá, pero no estaré mañana para el día de la bromas. Dijo desanimada, no estaba convencida.

–Esa es la idea…

–Pero hija te divertirás mucho allá. –Rita intentaba de convencerla.

–Después del campamento… puedes hacernos el doble de bromas cuando regreses con los trucos que aprendas. –Dijo Luna con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras que recibía miradas de enojo de parte de los demás. –No porque no sea el uno de abril, no significa que puedas jugarnos bromas pesadas.

–Enserio… de ser así iré arreglar mis cosas antes que sea tarde. –Va a su cuarto. –Gracias Luna.

Todos miraban con mucho enojo a Luna, incluso sus padres.

–¿Qué?

–Literalmente lo arruinaste… la idea era no sufrir bromas aunque no sea el uno de abril.

–Luna estarás castigada si eso llega a pasar.

–¿Pero porque?... A mejor olvídalo me da lo mismo –"_les preocupa más ese tonto día, que el bien de su hija, tarados"_.

…

Más Tarde en la habitación de Luna y Luan. Se encontraba la comediante terminando de arreglar sus cosas y Luna sentada en el Puff desanimada.

–Luna… escucha a papá molesto que según te iban a castigar. ¿Por qué?

–Eh… porque…. me saque muy mala nota en matemática. –No le quería decir la absurda verdad.

–Que mal, pero para la próxima te ira mejor. –Le sonríe.

Luna al ver esa linda sonrisa, la hace animarse un poco devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Gracias... Luan debo decirte algo. –La comediante se pone atenta. –Ha sido muy lindo pasar tiempo contigo y últimamente siento cosas cuando…

–Vamos Luan o será tarde! –El señor Lynn llamaba a su hija desde las escaleras.

–¿Que me ibas a decir?

–Que te vaya bien. –Sonreía la rockera tontamente.

–Gracias… te voy extrañar. –La comediante le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sonrojando a Luna.

–Oh yo…. También te extrañare.

La comediante se retira de su cuarto y baja hacia el primer piso, para luego subirse a Vanzilla. En la cual los demás estaban felices ya que no soportarían bromas de ellas por al menos un par de días, pero en cambio Luna no está contenta ya que no alcanzo confesar sus sentimientos, sin mencionar que se percato que Luan sufría Bullying en el colegio y nadie la quiso escuchar.

…

En unos minutos más tarde llega el señor Loud con una pizza en la mano diciendo: –Bien hijos para celebrar esta victoria comeremos pizza… no se preocupen convencí a Luan que no jugara bromas después.

De un segundo a otro aparecieron todos los integrantes muy contentos, menos Luna ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer.

Ya era de noche específicamente las 23:00Hrs donde todos estaba en sus cuartos, cerrando sus ojos para un nuevo día, aunque Luna le complica un poco dormir por lo que paso hoy, sin mencionar que sentía un extraño presentimiento, pero al final logro dormir. Los padres fueron los últimos en acostarse estando alegres ya que al fin tendrán un 1 de abril normal.

**_20 minutos más tarde "habitación de los padres" Suena su teléfono._**

–Hola buenas noches ¿Quién habla?... –Contestaba Rita.

–Habla la comisaría policial… quisiera saber si hablo algún familiar de la joven Luan Loud?

–Si soy su madre ¿qué pasa? –Dijo con un tono preocupado.

–Lamento informarle… que tenemos malas noticias sobre su hija. –Dijo el oficial desde el teléfono, dejando en shock a Rita.

**Bien amigos hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen si hay algún error. No se preocupen mucho Luan no está muerta, el siguiente capítulo se revelara lo que le paso.**


	4. Un gran error

**Capitulo 4: Un gran error.**

**Hola amigos hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este shipp, espero que les guste y les aviso que este capítulo será un poco fuerte, créanme hasta mi me dolió al escribirlo.**

La señor Loud no podía creer lo que acaba de oír; de ese policía sobre su hija. Ella esperaba que solo fuera un mal entendido o por al menos un mal sueño, pero desagraciadamente no era así, la descripción y el lugar eran los correctos.

Su hija había sufrido algo que ninguna mujer le gustaría pasar, y mucho menos en su adolescencia. Lo único que pensaba en lo que había hecho, por ella y su decisión su hija tuvo una horrible experiencia.

–Su hija está con nosotros en la comisaria… ahora iremos en camino hacia su casa lo más rápido posible. –Dijo el oficial desde el teléfono.

–Está bien… snif… lo esperaremos. –Tenía muchas lágrimas en su rostro, mientras que colgaba el teléfono. –Que hice… snif…

–Quien era querida… –El señor Lynn había despertado, preocupándose al ver a su esposa llorando. –¿Por qué lloras?

–Era la policía… cometimos un gran error al mandar a Luan a ese campamento.

–¿Que fue lo que paso? –Abrazaba a su espeso, esperando que contara lo sucedido.

….

Los demás hijos de la familia se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente, en sus respectivas habitaciones sin ningún problema. A excepción de la rockera que le había costado mucho de agarrar sueño y dormirse, hasta que lo logro, pero en su rostro mostraba un mal gesto como si estuviera preocupada y si una pesadilla la atacara.

**…**

_La rockera se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, no había ningún objeto. Solo podía ver oscuridad y más oscuridad. Cabe por resaltar que estaba con su vestimenta diaria._

–¿Dónde estoy? –Se preguntaba a sí misma.

_Ella seguía caminando por el oscuro lugar. Hasta que pudo ver lo que parecía ser una silueta de alguien en posición fetal, en silencio. _

_Luna se le acerca y logra ver que se alguien era nada menos que su hermana menor; Luan. _

_La comediante estaba desanimada, no se movía para nada, era como si no tuviera vida o como si alguien la destrozara por dentro. La rockera sin perder el tiempo se gana delante de ella, esperando que reaccionara._

–¿Hermana que te pasa? –Pregunto con un tono preocupado.

–…– Luan no le respondió.

–Hermana… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

–…– Sin respuesta.

–Porque no me respondes. –Luna a poco perdía el control, se empezaba a desesperar hasta el punto que le salían lágrimas, al ver que su hermana ya no era la misma.

_La comediante no hacia absolutamente nada, ni siquiera levantaba la vista para ver su hermana, parecía que ella estaba en otro mundo, ignorando completamente a Luna. _

_Hasta que se empiezan a escuchar unas risas de algunos jóvenes. En la cual Luan reacciona y empieza alterarse, su rostro demostraba miedo y tristeza, pero aun seguía en posición fetal. Diciendo: _–Por favor basta… por favor basta…

_La rockera se preocupa al ver a su hermana, las risas que parecían ser los compañeros de ella._

–Luan por favor perdóname si alguna vez te falle… por no defenderte en la escuela con los que te molestaban. Perdóname por no ser una buena hermana mayor, pero prometo…

_Ella intento de abrazarla, pero en ese momento la comediante se empezó a desvanecerse como si nada. Provocando un gran temor a Luna._

–NO! NO! PORFAVOR NO! LUAN!

…..

–LUAN! –La rockera despertaba de un golpe de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido, con unas pocas lágrimas. –Af… af… af… solo fue una pesadilla, pero siento que algo malo va a pasar en cualquier momento.

La rockera baja de su litera quería ir al baño a mojarse la cara un poco, y así poderse calmarse un poco de la mala pesadilla que tuvo.

Lo que no sabía era que lo malo ya había pasado.

Fue entonces que sintió el sonido de una sirena de policía que hizo llamarle la atención. Diciendo: –¿Que ese ruido? Acoso es la policía. –Ella cambia su rumbo.

Ahora iba hacia las escolares, pero no baja sino se esconde entre las paredes, debido que sus padres estaban en el comedor muy preocupados, en especial su madre que lloraba mientras que su padre la consolaba.

–¿Qué está pasando?

…

Los señores Loud se encontraban sentados en el sofá. Rita seguía llorando por la noticia que le dijeron, por otro lado Lynn al igual que Rita se sentía muy culpable.

**_TOC TOC TOC _**

Alguien golpeaba la puerta principal. Los señores Loud van rápidamente abrir la puerta y se encuentra a dos oficiales (uno masculino y otro femenino). Junto con ellos se encontraba su hija. La pobre chica estaba llorando, estaba desanimada, sin mencionar que traía otra ropa y se apreciaba unos moretones en su cara.

Ella al ver a sus padres, se dirige hacia su madre y abrazándole súper fuerte, sin parar de llorar. Mientras que le suplicaba: –Por favor mamá, papá ya no quiero volver allá… me hicieron cosas horribles.

–Tranquilla hija… mamá está aquí y nada más te pasara. –Dijo Rita a su hija, mientras que le devolvía el abrazo, seguía llorando.

–Luan… que te hicieron. –Decía Luna que se encontraba escondida en el pasillo de las escaleras, quedando muy preocupada sobre todo por los moretones.

–¿Cómo es que paso todo eso? –Pregunto el padre de la familia a los oficiales.

El policía varón tomo la palabra para narrar lo sucedido.

–Pues vera… todo inicio cuando recibimos una llamada anónima de alguien pidiendo ayuda, pudimos localizar el punto de llamada. El lugar se encontraba afuera de la ciudad cerca del bosque, en una especie de cabaña en donde supuestamente estaban realizando un tipo de campamento… Logramos entrar y encontramos a seis chicas amarradas, asustadas y encerradas en una habitación. Ellas nos dijeron; que los que estaban a cargo del campamento las encerraron para luego abusar de ellas, una por una… af… y que ya habían empezado, porque no eran seis sino siete chicas. Para la suerte de ellas se salvaron de ser víctimas de esos tipos, pero lamentablemente… af… no podemos decir lo mismo de su hija, los tipos ya habían hecho de las suyas.

–Entonces de verdad mi hija… –Rita estaba estallando en lágrimas.

–Si… su hija fue una víctima de Violación sexual. –Respondió el policía.

–Hija por favor perdóname… todo esto es mi culpa. –Ella abrazaba a su hija.

Por otro lado la comediante no paraba de llorar, seguía y no planeaba soltar a su madre.

Mientras que en las escaleras se encontraba una destrozada Luna, que había escuchado todo lo que dijeron la policía. Haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran húmedos, diciendo: –No puede ser... Porque tenías que ser tú. –Se fue a su cuarto.

Luan levanta un poco el rostro, ya que sintió a alguien en el pasillo de la escalera, pero no le da ninguna importancia.

–Hija por favor perdóname, esto es mi culpa nunca debí confiar en esos sujetos. –Dijo el señor Lynn, estaba triste y furioso.

–No se tienen que disculpar no fue su culpa, ustedes solo fueron engañados por esos sujetos. –Dijo la oficial.

–Es verdad, pero no todo termina ahí. El líder del grupo, el mismo que más abuso de su hija logro escapar y por ahora no hemos podido localizarlo.

–También, es muy posible que su hija genere una heterofobia… ya que cuando mis compañeros policiales varones se le acercaban, ella reaccionaba de una forma violenta hacia ellos, no quiera que los hombres desconocidos se le acercaran. Así que es recomendable que visiten a un psicólogo y que no salga de casa o que vaya a un lado sola.

–Gracias policías.

–No hay de que, es nuestro deber. –Los dos oficiales se retiran de la casa, un tenían que ir a dejar a las otras que no lograr ser violadas.

Rita no podía creerlo un terrible pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Su hija perdió horriblemente su virginidad y posiblemente la confianza en los hombres.

–Hija que te parece quedarte en mi habitación en esta noche, no dejare que nada mas te pase. –Dijo Rita, mientras que le acariciaba su cabello.

–…– No responde, solo le asiente.

–Prepararé un chocolate caliente para ver si puede ayudar en algo, sé que es su favorito. –Dijo Lynn.

–Está bien. –Lleva a Luan a su cuarto, ambas estaban llorando. –Todo estará bien cariño.

–Soy un horrible padre, mandándola a ese lugar para luego celebrar comiendo pizza por no sufrir bromas en este año, mientras que a mi hija le pasa eso…. ¿Qué clase de padre soy? – Pensaba el señor Lynn. Su deber de padre había fallado gravemente.

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la rockera y comediante. Se podía ver una Luna muy triste, que no dejaba de llorar sobre su cama y estaba envuelta con sus sabanas. Ella estaba destrozada, en verdad su hermana sufrió lo peor, esto la marcada incluso más que el rechazo de Sam.

–Porque… porque tenias que ser tú. –Luna recuraba los últimos días. –Maldición… porque no fue a otra, no te lo merecías… porque no estuve allá contigo; porque no te protegí de esos desgraciados o cuando se molestaban en la escuela… Solo soy una mentirosa.

…

–Auch… mamá me duelo mucho. –Decía una pequeña Luan de siete años, sentada en su cama. Mientras que su madre le limpiaba el sangrado de su rodilla con un algodón y un poco de alcohol.

–Tranquila hija solo será por un momento, después tu rodilla estará mucho mejor.

–Si hermana debes estar tranquila y mas porque estoy a tu lado, no dejare que nada malo te ocurra. –Dijo la pequeña Luna de ocho años.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo con mi meñique, que **_SIEMPRE TE _****_PROTEGERÉ_**.

–Confió en ti. –Le hace el meñique a su hermana. También a ambas se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus rostros.

–Me alegro mucho que mis dos hijas sean tan unidas, ojala que eso nunca cambie por ningún motivo.

…

Regresando a la actualidad. Luna seguía mal incluso culpándose.

–Qué clase de persona soy… una mentirosa. No estuve allá para protegerte, ni siquiera para defenderte del bulling que te hacían en la escuela y todo por estar concentrada en alguien que no valía la pena… Solo tenía que hablar y no quedarme callada y nada de esto hubiera pasado. –Luna ve en la pared de su lado, donde hay una foto de ella con Luan cambiando de papeles.

–Pero debo hacer algo, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados otra vez… no puedo seguir llorando. Debo apoyarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo, de poder ser una mejor hermana para ti, porque eres alguien muy importante para mi vida… También les voy hacerle pagar a esos desgraciados que te violaron y de los que te hicieron daño alguna vez.

**Nota del autor: Bien hasta el capitulo, esto es solo el inicio y de verdad es poco doloroso. También se verán flash-black de lo sucedido en el campamento. También en los siguientes capítulos se vera de como se lo tomaran los demás la noticias y de como Luna ayudara a Luan; y de confesarse su amor.**


	5. Noticia para la familia

**Capitulo 5: Noticia para la familia.**

Era una tranquila y normal amanecer en la casa Loud o por al menos; eso parecía ser para algunos. Todos los hijos de la familia Loud acababan de despertar bien relajados, sin ninguna preocupación, debido que no sufrirían o soportarían las bromas agresivas de Luan en este día, cada uno de ellos estaban contentos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Pero faltaba una, que era nada menos que Luna.

La rockera se encontraba en su habitación, sin ningún ánimo, aun le dolía la terrible noticia de lo que le había sucedido a su hermana anoche. Apenas pudo dormir, no se podía quitarse esa palabra "violación" en su mente o dejar de pensar; de cómo sufrió Luan.

–Luan… af… Espero que estés mejor. –Sin importar su poco animo, no podía seguir acostada sin hacer nada.

Va en busca de su ropa habitual de color purpura para vestirse. Sale de su habitación y primeramente pasa al baño.

Por otro lado, los demás se encontraban bajando por las escaleras, mientras que conversaban y obviamente no sabían aun de esa terrible noticia, y de las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Sin mencionar que no le daban importancia de la ausencia de Luna, algunas seguían molestas con ella.

–Chicas, literalmente esto es genial… nunca pese que en verdad ocurriría un; primero de abril, sin bromas crueles. –Dijo Lori con mucha emoción.

–Si eso es muy genial, creo que deberíamos celebrar este triunfo… ¿Qué opinan ustedes? –Preguntaba Lynn.

–mmm… Hoy se estrena la película de los Increíbles dos… podríamos ir a verla. No sé que me dicen. –Dijo el peliblanco.

–Yo prefiero mil veces las películas de terror, pero he esperado su secuela, desde hace mucho tiempo. –Dijo Lucy.

Los hermanos habían llegado al primer piso, ahora se dirigían hacia la cocina, sin saber de la gran sorpresa que encontrarían.

–Literalmente es una muy buena idea para celebrar hoy, porque no soportaremos las bromas de… –Lori mira a la cocina haciendo que ella y los demás, quedaran en shock por lo que estaban viendo. –LUAN!

La comediante se encontraba en la esquina de la cocina. Se encontraba usando un buzo amarillo y una chaqueta del mismo color. Ella estaba tomando un sorbo de chocolate caliente con malvavisco, pero la expresión que tenía en su rostro no era común en ella, no mostraba ninguna sonrisa, en cambio solo mostraba tristeza y dolor.

La comediante había notado la presencia de sus hermanos en la cocina.

–Ho… la… hermanas… –Saludo sin ningún ánimo.

Ellos no lo lograban entender. Se suponía que Luan estaría en ese campamento de payasos, esto provoco mucho miedo a los demás, hasta algunos llegaban a pensar que trataba de otras de sus bromas maestras como de los años anteriores, y que sus padres eran sus cómplices de este año.

–No puede ser….

–Por favor díganme que aun sigo soñando.

–Es enserio?!

–Literalmente papá y mamá, están en esto.

Pero otros notaron la extraña actitud de la chica, no parecía ser la misma chica alegre que conocían. Les dio esa sensación que algo estaba mal.

–Hermanita… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntaba Leni, haciendo que los demás pararan de sospechar.

–Yo… yo… –No tenía ganas de hablar, simplemente agacha su cabeza.

El peliblanco igual se preocupa por ella, debido que no era normal esa actitud tan tímida y desanimada. Si se hubiera tratado de una broma, ella ya lo hubiera hecho antes que despertaran.

Así que el chico se acerca hacia su hermana, tocándole su hombre. Le iba a preguntar: –Luan, te encuentras…

La peli castaña al notar la tan repentina presencia de su hermano, y al tocarla, hizo que actuara por el miedo, haciendo que ella diera un paso hacia atrás y que soltara accidentalmente su taza de chocolate, cayendo y esparciéndose todo al suelo. Después de esa reacción las demás se sorprendieron, por lo que acabaron de ver, siendo el más afectado el peliblanco. Debido que no era para nada normal, usualmente en el día de las bromas era Lincoln, el que se asustaba por ver la presencia de Luan, pero en esta ocasión fue al revés.

–Perdón Lincoln… no quise… no fue mi intención. –Decía Luan con un poco de tristeza, estaba algo avergonzada por su reacción.

Por otro lado Luna estaba por las escaleras bajando, pensando en algunas cosas. Hasta que sintió el sonido de algo rompiéndose en pedazos, sin perder el tiempo se dirige a la cocina, que era el lugar en donde provino el sonido. Al llegar pudo notar que sus hermanas estaban preocupadas, también a Lincoln que estaba al lado de una alterada Luan, por debajo de ella se podía apreciar los trozos de su tasa favorita esparcidos, junto con un chocolate caliente en el suelo.

–No puede ser… que te hicieron esos desagraciados, para que estés así. –Pensaba Luna en su mente, mientras que se tapaba su boca con sus manos.

En ese momento llega el Señor Lynn a la cocina, estaba usando un abrigo verde. Estaba buscando a Luan, diciendo: –Hija estas Lista para… –No pudo acabar con la frase, ya que vio la escena. –¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? –Preguntaba con un tono de preocupación.

–Papá… no lo sé, solo me acerque y se asusto. –Hablaba Lincoln con preocupación.

–Papá… –Hablo Leni. –Sabes lo que le está pasando a Luan, no es la misma chica alegre que conozco.

–Que no se suponía que estaba en el campamento. –Alego Lola.

–Maldición, en verdad esto está muy mal… miren chicos después de tomar su desayuno; Lori, Leni y Luna, irán a mi habitación… Rita les tiene algo muy importante que decirles, y más tarde se les resolverán las dudas. Así que solo agüen lo que dije y lo que su madre diga. ¿Entendieron? –Todos asienten. –Bien… ¿Luan estas Lista?

–Si papá… –Respondió Luan, mientras que se dirigía hacia él, sin mirar a sus hermanos.

–Ojala que no sea otra de sus bro…

–No es una tonta broma! –Grito el Señor Lynn. Dejando preocupadamente a sus demás hijos, ya que eso no era común en él, eso significaba que en verdad algo malo le había pasado a Luan.

–Perdón. –Decía preocupadamente Lynn.

–Aff… lo siento hija por haberte gritado. –Se disculpaba con su hija, después de todo no las culpaban por dudar de él. –Es que… más tarde se les explicara todo, ahora hay cosas importantes por hacer.

El Señor Lynn junto con Luan se retiran de la casa, para luego subirse en vanzilla y luego dirigirse hacia la comisaria.

–Papá tengo miedo, que pasa si él vuelve y; me vuelve a… –Empieza a soltar lagrimas.

–Tranquila hija eso no va a pasar, porque ahora estaré a tu lado… –Le toca su hombro pasivamente. –Se que te falle antes, no debimos enviarte allá y yo con tu madre estamos muy arrepentidos, pero ahora estoy aquí y no permitiré que esos malditos te vuelvan a tocar, ni un pelo… Además que necesitamos ir a la comisaria para que des testimonios, y así eso maldito las pagara. Y no te preocupes, no harán tu identidad en público.

–Está bien. –Fue lo único que dijo.

Ella se encontraba más tranquila. Así que el Señor Lynn enciende el motor, y se dirigen hacia la comisaria.

….

Mientras tanto en la casa. Los hermanos se encontraban desayunando y conversando sobre lo sucedido, algunos estaban preocupados y otros confundidos. Menos una que estaba aparatada de ellos, Luna sabía perfectamente de lo que paso a Luan, no solo eso sino también de que tenía que soportar en el colegio.

Ella tenía ganas de buscar su guitarra y golpear a cada uno de sus hermanos, por sus decisión Luan sufrió, pero no quería provocar más problemas o empeorar las cosas, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo lo soportaría su ira.

Las tres hermanas mayores al terminar su desayuno, se dirigen a la habitación de sus padres. Cabe por resaltar que Luna, no les hacia contacto visual, ni le dirigía una palabra a sus dos hermanas.

….

Rita se encontraba hablando por Teléfono en su habitación.

–Gracias Señor Mc Bride por la recomendación.

–No hay de que… ella les puede ayudarle. Lamento mucho lo que le paso a su hija, solo sean fuertes y no se rindan. –Hablaba el Señor Mc Bride desde el otro lado del teléfono.

–Gracias por la ayuda... –Siente que alguien golpeaba la puerta. –Nos vemos que tenga un buen día. –Cuelga la llamada. –Pueden pasar chicas.

En ese momento entra sus tres hijas mayores a su habitación.

–Hola Hijas…

–Hola mamá… papá nos dijo que tenías algo que decirnos, que era muy importante. –Decía Lori con preocupación.

–Si hijas, acérquese.

–Mamá. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Luan? No se veía nada bien… tampoco nos dijo nada. –Hablaba Leni, que era la más preocupada.

–Si hija, por eso las cite a ustedes tres primero… porque lo que le sucedió a su hermana, fue algo muy fuerte.

–Mamá, antes que puedas hablar ¿Puedo hacer algo?

–Si está bien.

La rubia mayor se dirige hacia el armario de sus padres, para luego gritar con un tono amenazador: –Ustedes! Vayan de inmediato a sus habitaciones y dejen de estar espiando! Si no quieren problemas!

En el único baño de la casa, se encontraban el resto de los hermanos cerca del ducto de ventilación, esperando que iniciara la conversión de su madre con sus hermanas mayores. Hasta que escucharon la amenaza de Lori, haciendo que regresaran a sus cuartos.

–Ahora si mamá, nos puedes contar sin ningún problema.

–Bien... –Toma un respiro e intenta de no llorar, aun. –Verán anoche, recibí una llamada de la policía… –Eso preocupa a las dos mayores. –nos informaron que en el campamente que enviamos a Luan, en realidad era un grupo de personas con ma… malas intensiones… –Rita no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lagrimas, y las ganas de llorar, eso la había marcado como madre. –y… y a su hermana la… violaron.

Tanto Lori como Leni, se quedaron congeladas por lo que acabaron de escuchar, a poco iban soltando lágrimas, no lo podían creer. Por otro lado Luna se sienta al lado de su madre para abrazarla, a pesar que la noticia no le había impactado en este momento, ya que lo sabía, no podía las ganas de llorar. Notaba que su madre estaba arrepentida.

–No… no… no… se suponía que solo… porque a ella. –Decía Lori entre lágrimas. –¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?

–Mamá por casualidad ¿Ella habrá quedado embarazada? –Pregunto Leni, con tristeza.

A pesar de la mal situación. Rita y sus otras dos hijas, miraron sorprendidas a Leni por lo que había acabado de decir.

–Porque me miran así, tal vez sea tonta, pero eso no significa que no me mantenga informada de esas cosas.

–No lo sabemos aun hija, solo habrá que esperar… también estuve hablando con una psicóloga en caso, de que ella genere una heterofobia. –Se secaba las lágrimas.

–Con eso explica el incidente de la mañana.

–¿Incidente?

Ellas le explican los detalles, de lo que sucedió antes del desayuno.

–No puede ser… af… deben estar tranquilas hijas, por al menos está con vida… por ahora debemos apoyarla e intentar de ayudarla, al igual como Luan lo ha hecho cuando nostras, estábamos mal. –Esa última frase, les destrozo el corazón a Leni y Lori.

Por otro lado Luna recuerda la vez que Luan, le hizo eso pequeño espectáculo, la vez cuando fue rechazada por Sam. Como resultado la hizo sonreír otra vez.

–Se pueden retirar hijas, necesito un poco de espacio. –Las dos mayores sin ánimos y con el corazón destrozado se retiran del cuarto, ahora tenían que ver una forma para explicarle a los demás, si es que tenían el valor de hacerlo.

–Mamá. –Luna no quiso irse aun.

–Luna estaré bien, solo necesito tiempo…

–Es que debo decirte dos cosas muy importantes.

–Está bien hija… ¿Tiene que ver, con lo que me ibas a decir ayer? –Luna asiente, poniendo nerviosa a Rita. –Dime.

–Veras mamá… quizás no es buen momento, pero debes saberlo… a Luan le hacen Bullying en la escuela, se siente sola y esa podría ser la razón, de porque ella están ruda en el primer de abril.

–Rayos… no… no puede ser ¿Qué clase de madre soy?... No pensé podría ponerse peor. –Eso lastimo mucho al corazón de Rita, dañándola más de lo que estaba. –Te preguntaría de cómo enteraste, pero hay cosas más importa ahora. ¿Qué es lo otro, que me tienes que contar?

Luna toma gran suspiro, iba ser un poco difícil de explicarle. Se trataba sobre sus sentimientos hacia esa persona especial.

–"Vamos, dile mamá lo que sientes por Luan, te entenderá" –Pensaba, para luego a hablar. –Mamá, veras yo… –"Acaso será una buena idea, esto podría poner peor las cosas" –Yo… –"Pero como me puedo merecer el amor, de alguien a quien le falle… Luan te falle, no soy digna de amarte". –Yo… –Luna no pudo contener mas su tristeza y se largo a llorar sobre el hombro de su madre.

En verdad amaba a su hermana y le dolía mucho por lo que estaba pasando. Aparte que pensaba que no se merecía el amor de Luan, después de todo no pudo protegerla.

–Cariño ¿Qué pasa? –Rita preocupada por su hija la abraza. –Luna.

**Continuara…**

**…..**

**Bien amigos hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen si hay algún error.**

**Cómo Luan lograra superara su pesadilla y Luna como la hará para que sonría nuevamente... podrá Luna contener su rencor con sus demás hermanas, y lo mas importante confesara su amor?... Eso y mas con el avance de la historia.**

** Saludos a: J0nas Nagera, Lucy Aligning IRL y RCurret. Gracias por su compresión y nos vemos!**


	6. Tristeza de hermanas

**Capitulo 6: Tristeza de hermanas.**

La pobre rockera tenía un gran dolor y tristeza en su corazón, le dolía demasiado ver a su hermana comediante así, a pesar que solo se trataba un día. Con solo el hecho de imaginarse de lo que Luan paso, era más que suficiente para hacer sufrir a Luna.

No sabía si ella merecía amar alguien, a quien le fallo cuando más la necesitaba.

–Luan… –Susurro.

–Luna. ¿Qué te pasa cariño? –Preguntaba su madre, mientras que la abrazaba.

–…– Luna no respondió, seguía llorando.

–Cariño, cuéntame lo que te pasa para poderte ayudar. –Insistió su madre

–Mamá yo… –Hablaba entre pequeños llantos. –me siento terrible por lo que le paso a Luan… Snif… recuerdas la promesa que yo le hice, cuando éramos niñas; que yo siempre la iba a proteger… Snif… pues adivina, le falle a mi hermanita, no estuve allá para protegerla cuando más me necesito y tampoco lo hice; cuando la molestaban en el colegio.

–Hija, no seas tan dura contigo misma. Recuerda que yo fui la que se equivoco en mandarla allá, quizás esa promesa significa mucho para ti… pero no deber dejar que eso te afecte o desanime, aun… –Rita le secaba las lágrimas de su hija.

–Pero mamá… –La interrumpió. –Sabes porque no cumplí con mi promesa. Fue porque me concentre en alguien más… me concentre en alguien que solo me veía como una simple amiga; que ni siquiera valoro mis sentimientos… Snif… y nunca le preste atención a la persona que en verdad; yo le importaba… Snif… me necesitaba y no hice nada. –Después siguió llorando.

–Luna debes tranquilizarte. Aun no es tarde para ayudar a Luan, tal vez no estuviste en el campamento o no le prestaste atención en el colegio. Pero ahora si lo estas para ayudarla e intenta de corregir tus errores; para que ella pueda escapar de esa pesadilla… al igual como ella lo hizo contigo; cuando estabas mal.

–Que. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto con intriga, debido que ellas lo habían dejado como un secreto.

–Pues… después de que Lori; me contara que tú y Luan habían llegado demasiado tarde del concierto. Vino Leni pidiéndome que no fuera tan dura con ustedes dos, ya que Luan solo trataba de ayudarte a subir el ánimo… tus hermanos también lo habían notado, pero solo Luan actuó. –Fue la respuesta de Rita. –Ahora respóndeme ¿Lo logro?

–Pues si… ella me hizo sonreír de nuevo y ahora me toca a mí. –Respondió Luna, con las pocas fuerzas que; le quedaban en su garganta, de tanto llorar. Mientras que sonreí, tras recordar ese lindo momento.

–Si… Recuerda que no debes quedarte estancada en el pasado, sino de tratar de salir y corregir tus errores, ya que eso será el camino hacia la felicidad. –Dijo Rita, mientras que le secaba las últimas lágrimas a su hija.

–Gracias mamá. –Agradeció con un sincero abrazo. –Te quiero.

–De nada hija, también te quiero. –Le devolvía el abrazo.

Tras finalizar la conversación. Luna sube las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, mientras que pensaba de cómo iba ayudar a Luan.

…...

Mientras tanto en la comisaría policial. El Señor Lynn se encontraba conversando con una policía (femenina), sobre lo que le sucedió a su hija en el campamento y de lo que le habían contado.

Luan se encontraba al lado de su padre, algo desanimada y como si estuviera en otro mundo. Estaba recordando de cómo había iniciado todo en día de ayer.

….

La comediante junto con su padre se encontraban en vanzilla, dirigiéndose rumbo al campamento de payasos.

–Papá… ¿Cuánto te costo este campamento? –Pregunto la comediante, que se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto.

–No debes que preocuparte por eso, es totalmente gratis. –Respondió su padre, con toda tranquilidad.

–¿En serio?... Gratis eso es genial.

–Pues si… aunque solo te pido que no le agües caso a Luna, de hacernos bromas después de regresar a casa por favor. Como muestra de agradecimiento. –Pidió su padre con preocupación.

–Okey… –Ella quedo un poco confundida, por el tono de su padre.

Con el pasar de los minutos, ya habían llegado a su destino.

–Hemos llegado. –Exclamo el Señor Lynn.

El campamento consistía en una vieja cabaña marrón, con un letrero que tenia escrito; Campamento especial.

–Eh… –La chica estaba sorprendida por el lugar, no era para nada parecido a lo que se imaginaba. –papá, creo que cambie de opinión, mejor…

–No, no, no hija… las apariencias engañan, ese lugar de ser algo magnifico por dentro y eso es lo que cuenta. –Insistió el Señor Lynn.

–Bueno… Si tú lo dices. –La chica sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba afuera de Vanzilla, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Que bueno… Cuídate cariño, nos vemos en el domingo en la tarde. Adiós! –Se despedía de su hija, mientras que aceleraba al máximo su vehículo.

La podre comediante quedo con un poco confundida, por la actitud de su padre y el estado de su lugar. Ella pensaba que el lugar iba ser algo más colorido y con un mejor estado.

Tenía la intensión de regresar a casa, pero ya no se podía apreciar a su padre y tampoco era buena idea de regresar caminando, ya que estaba oscureciendo y demoraría demasiado caminar, así que no tuvo más opción que entrar al campamento.

–Af… en verdad mis bromas, pueden ser algo peligrosas, para que mis papás agüen cualquier cosa. Por al menos no me dejaron el bosque o congelaron. –Susurro con pocos ánimos.

La comediante empieza a caminar hacia la entrada del campamento, al llegar procede a tocar el timbre. Después de unos segundos es recibida por un chico de camiseta azul, corbata verde, pantalones de color rojo, zapatos cafés y era de cabello color negro.

–Hola, bienvenida al campamento de payasos… –El chico le dio la bienvenida. –Usted, debe ser la señorita Luan Loud ¿Cierto?

–Así es; esa soy yo… Luan Loud está lista para dar sus bromasticas, jajaja. –Bromeaba la chica como siempre.

–Jajaja –El chico fingía la risa, mientras que pensaba: –_Vaya, vaya esta chica sí que es linda, perfecto_. –El chico paro de reír y hablo. –Me presento; me llamo Tom Garcés y soy el encargado de este campamento. –Se presento de forma amable.

–Es un gusto Tom… le puedo contar un chiste; sabes en donde cuelga superman su capa?... En su superchero jajaja. ¿Entiendes? –Volvió a bromear la chica.

–jajaja claro, pero deja tus chistes para más tarde y entra… –Le dijo y volvió a pensar: –_Espero que hayas disfrutado ese chiste, ya que después no volverás a contar uno._

Ambos entran a la cabaña. Para la sorpresa de la chica el lugar se veía como una simple casa, no se parecía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera tenía pinta de ser un campamento para payasos.

–Disculpe… pero tengo una duda, se supone que aquí es el campamento. Es que no se parece nada a lo que imagine. –Dijo la chica un poco dudosa.

–Ah… con que eso, no te preocupes los conserjes ya están esos. Es que el primer día es como un Tour para conocer el lugar. –Dijo con toda tranquilidad.

–Okey, pero no debo ser la única ¿Cierto? –Pregunto.

–Pues claro que hay otras chicas… es justo para allá en donde vamos, de ese modo las podrás conocer y convivir con ellas. –Respondió con tranquilidad, pero con una sonrisa y mirada misteriosa.

La comediante sentía un extraño presentimiento en el lugar, no por el simple hecho de su estado, sino también por las raras miradas de Tom. Su padre le había dicho que las apariencias engañaban, pero esa sensación le hacía pensar en lo contrario.

Ella no sabía que la peor pesadilla de todo adolecente iba a empezar.

…

–Cariño… ¿Luan Estas bien? –Pregunto su padre a su hija, al ver de ese modo.

–Que… –La chica reacciono, sin ningún ánimo.

–Hija, está todo listo. Ahora mismo la policía ira a buscar a ese desgraciado.

–Es… está bien. –Dijo desanimada, incluso soltó pequeñas lagrimas al recordarlo.

–Hija… –Abrazo a su hija. –Debes que estar tranquila, papá está aquí y no permitiré que algo malo te vuelva a pasar.

–Es que… tengo miedo, que me vuelva a pasar o que le pase algunas de mis hermanas. –Respondió entre lágrimas.

–Hija, no debes dejar que ese miedo te domine… –Le secaba las lagrimas de su hija. –No dejes que el miedo te domine, tú eres fuerte y sé que juntos superemos esto. No permitiré que algo malo te siga pasando.

–…– No responde solo asiente con su cabeza, estaba un poco más relajada.

–¿Quieres un helado? –Pregunto incrédulamente, con el objetivo de animarla.

–No papá… solo quiero ir a casa. –Fue su respuesta.

–Está bien, si eso es lo quieres… iremos a casa.

Ellos suben al vehículo familiar para luego dirigirse a casa. Luan se encontraba mirando por la ventana, hasta que se asusta al ver una sombra del otro lado de la calle, ya que era parecida al sujeto que le destrozo la vida.

…..

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud. Las dos hijas mayores de la familia se encontraban en su cuarto, debido que tenían que platicar de cómo informar a los demás, a pesar que intentaban aparentar por fuera que estaban bien, por dentro no se podía decir lo mismo.

–Yo creo… que se lo podemos decir a Lynn y a Lincoln, literalmente ellos ya no son niños. Deberían saber lo que le pasó a Luan, sobre todo Lincoln por el pequeño incidente de la mañana. –Dijo Lori con un tono triste, mientras que se resistía de no llorar.

–…– Leni no respondió.

–Leni que pasa?

–Somos las peores hermanas y las más estúpidas del mundo. –Respondió entre llantos.

–Leni, recuerda que debes que tranquili…

–¡Claro que no¡ –Interrumpió bruscamente a su hermana. –Como rayos quieres que me tranquilices… ayer estuvimos celebrando comiendo pizza porque; no íbamos a recibir bromas, no solo eso, sino también planeábamos seguir celebrando ir al cine. Mientras que a mi hermana la violaron y la torturaron en ese lugar, hay que estar demasiado ciego, para no haber notado que Luan tenia maquilla en su rostro… Solo somos unas egoístas, todas nosotras menos Luna decidió enviarla allá, y posiblemente ella ya no sea la misma de antes, porque nadie le gustaría esa horrible experiencia… Te lo repito, como quieres que me tranquilice. –Termino de hablar, al estar en llantos, ella no soportaba de lo que habían hecho, se consideraban como unos monstruos egoístas.

–Leni, yo… –Ella tampoco pudo contenerse, se sentía del mismo modo. –Tienes razón, somos las peores… y lo peor de todo esto, es que yo fui muy dura con ella durante estos días, solo por meter un poco de ruido, al intentar de animar a Luna, cuando nadie más lo hizo. –Estalla en lágrimas y abraza a su hermana menor.

Las dos hermanas se sentían terribles, debido que ningún ser humano y mucho menos un adolecente debería vivir esa horrible experiencia, en especial cuando este sufría Bullying en el colegio.

A poco las dos rubias se iban tranquilizando, pero ninguna se dio cuenta que su puerta estaba un poco abierta y atrás de ella se encontraba; Luna, que había escuchado toda su conversación.

–Vaya al parecer Lori y Leni, están arrepentidas por lo que hicieron… ojala no haberme quedado callada antes, de ese modo Luan nunca hubiese ido a ese infierno. Pero como mamá dijo; no sirve de nada estancarse en el pasado. –Susurro la rockera.

La rockera antes de ir a su cuarto, se le ocurre ir a ver; a escondidas de cómo les iban con sus demás hermanos, debido que aun no sabían de esa noticia.

Primero se asomo en la puerta del cuarto de Lynn y Lucy. No se escuchaba nada, al parecer no le importaban lo que le paso a Luan o quizás ya hablaron de eso, en todo caso las dos eran un poco complicadas de entender.

Hasta que se escucha a una hablar.

–Crees que en verdad, a Luan le paso algo malo o de nuevo se trata de sus bromas… de ser así tendré que darle, para que aprenda de una buena vez.

La rockera que aun se encontraba atrás, y le había gustado para nada el comentario de su hermana deportista. Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, pero escucha la voz de Lucy.

–Quizás en los años pasados; ella ha hecho bromas para nada bonitas, pero este año es totalmente diferente… ¿no viste la expresión de Luan? O ¿Notaste algo raro en su cara? –La gótica al hacer; esas preguntas, deja pensativa a su hermana. –Además que los espíritus, me han estando advirtiendo que algo malo iba a pasar, aun miembro de familia y al parecer fue a Luan… Hicimos mal en no escuchar a Luna.

Luna tras de escuchar eso decide en no intervenir. Al parecer algunas también notaron el maquillaje de Luan en su rostro, pero si volvía a escuchar alguien de ese tipo de comentarios, no iba dudar en darles una golpiza.

Ahora fue hacia la puerta de las gemelas.

–Lola. ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Luan? –Pregunto Lana a su gemela.

–Pues no lo sé… ya escuchaste a papá, en la tarde nos iba a contar todo. –Respondió la princesa, mientras que se maquillaba.

–Si tú lo dices, pero... Aun así me siento mal, creo que tenemos algo de culpa en todo esto. –Dijo Lana deprimidamente.

–No seas tan dramática, ni exageres. –Se maquillaba más rápido.

–¿Segura?

–…– Lola no respondió, solo dejo de maquillarse. No lo hacía porque quería, solo lo hacía; porque quería evitar ese sentimiento de culpa, pero gracias a su gemela, la culpa la domino.

Luna no sabía en qué pensar sobre ella, aun eran niñas pequeñas que solo siguen los malos; ejemplos de sus hermanos.

Después eso, no fue necesario seguir de puerta en puerta. Ya que en la habitación de Lisa y Lily, se podía escuchar a su hermana más pequeña llorando, mientras que se podía sentir a Lisa haciendo algo como; una investigación o algo para calmar a Lily.

También se pudo apreciar a su hermano de cabello blanco que se dirigía al baño, estaba muy pensativo y desanimado, por lo que paso en la mañana, hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermana mayor.

Luna pudo notar que sus hermanos o por al menos la mayoría, estaban terribles. Ella sin nada más que hacer va a su cuarto, al llegar se tira en la cama de su hermana para poder reflexionar un poco las cosas y pensar en algo para ayudar a Luan.


	7. El dolor y tristeza de Luna

**Capitulo 7: El dolor y tristeza de Luna.**

La rockera se encontraba recostada; sobre la cama de su hermana. Mientras que recapacitaba y pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando. Quería buscar una manera para poder ayudar a su hermana favorita o mejor dicho; su interés amoroso prohibido, en este proceso tan difícil y perturbador para cualquier ser humano.

Ella seguía pensando, sobre todo, recordaba la conversión que anteriormente había tenido con su madre; de no seguir fijándose en los errores del pasado. Fue entonces que nota; que al lado suyo se encontraba el muñeco de ventrículo de su hermana "el señor cocos". Ella lo toma y empieza a observarlo, recordando el día en que empezó a sentir esos sentimientos y de ver a Luan, más que una hermana.

Recordaba ese simple y sencillo espectáculo, que fue hecho del corazón para ella. Fue más que suficiente para tocarle su dañado y herido corazón. Un simple, pero humilde gesto, le hizo sacar una sonrisa nuevamente.

En ese instante, Luna recordaba unas palabras de aquel espectáculo: _Tiene un gran sueño de ser una famosa cantante de rock._

Cantante… Cantante… Cantante…

Esa palabra estaba rebotando en su mente, una y otra vez. Porque esa palabra, era la clave de lo que tenia; que hacer.

–Eso es… Una canción para Luan. –Exclamo Luna, mientras que se levantaba de la cama. –Muchas gracias señor cocos. –Dejaba al muñeco en donde estaba antes.

–¿Luna estas? –Preguntaba una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

–Si Leni. –Respondió. –¿Qué pasa?

–Es que Lori, nos está citando a una reunión de hermanas, en nuestro cuarto… Es para hablar sobre lo que le paso a Luan. –El tono de voz de Leni, era baja y muy desanimada, debido que aun estaba adolorida por la noticia y por haber llorado hace un rato.

Tras escuchar eso, la rockera sale de su habitación. Al salir pudo apreciar de cómo sus demás hermanas entraban a la habitación de las dos hermanas mayores. También pudo notar a Lori en la mitad del pasillo, conversando con Lincoln y Lynn, posiblemente sobre la violación de Luan o quizás; le estaba pidiéndoles que se quedaran mas tarde en el cuarto, así explicarles mejor el asunto. Debido que las menores estarían presentes en la reunión.

La rockera toma un gran suspiro. Solo esperaba que Lori, pudiera manejarlo y explicarlo de una manera suave.

Ella junto con los demás, entraron al cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban todos los hermanos de la familia, a excepción de Luan que aun no regresaba. Siendo lo más llamativo, una pequeña conversación que tenían las menores, ya que anteriormente notaron a Lori hablando a escondidas; con Lincoln y Lynn. Pero entre todas ellas, la más preocupada era Lana, ya que aun tenía esa sentimiento de culpa.

–Bien hermanas y Lincoln. –Hablo Lori, dando inicio a la reunión. –Como puedo ver, todos están aquí, así que damos inicio a esta pequeña reunión. –Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, sin mencionar hablaba un poco bajo. –Pues por lo que paso en la mañana, debo informarles que ayer, Luan… –Hizo un pequeña pausa para pensar bien, en lo que iba a decir. Tomando un suspiro para seguir con la reunión. –Disculpen por eso, pero ayer a nuestra hermana… tuvo un mal momento en el campamento y ese mal momento, le dejo con un pequeño trauma que Literalmente no es fácil de lidiar.

Tras que la mayor de las hermana terminara de hablar, dejo confundidos y preocupados a los que no sabían detalladamente lo sucedido. Aparte que el tono de voz de Lori, no era común en ella, usualmente tenía ese tono cuando lloraba, ya siendo por problemas con su Bobby o cuando se perdía las ofertas del centro comercial.

–Pero Lori… ¿Qué paso exactamente allá? –Pregunto Lana.

–Eh… –Eso preocupo mucho a Lori. –Es no les puedo decirle mucho aun son muy pequeñas para eso… Pero como dije ella solo tiene un pequeño trauma, y necesita que la ayudemos para que vuelva a ser feliz.

–Pero Lori… Aunque estemos de acuerdo que hay ayudarla hacerla feliz, nosotras tenemos que saber lo que está pasando exactamente. No tiene que haber secretos.

–Chicas yo… Eh. Cuando sean más grande se los contare, pero ahora no es el momento y punto. –Lori hablaba con más firmeza.

–Pero Lori esto no está bien… Nosotras también tenemos el derecho de saber, no simplemente ustedes. Acaso creen que no nos dimos cuenta que les estabas a Lincoln y Lynn. –Dijo Lola molesta.

–Concuerdo. –Dijo Lisa.

–Chicas, no es lo que…

–Cállate Lincoln. –Lo silencio Lola. –No ven que esto es malo.

La rubia mayor estaba recibiendo una tropa de hermanas menores.

–Chicas ya paren. –Hablo Lynn. –Deben ver el lado positivo de esto... –En ese momento las mayores miraron molestas, por lo que estaba diciendo. En especial Luna. –Ya no recibiremos chistes y bromas dolorosas por un largo tiempo.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, las dos mayores se molestaron mucho por ese comentario y estaban a punto de regañarla, a no ser que…

–Ya me arte… –Susurro Luna con enojo, mientras que apretaba sus puños. –Ahora si te mato.

Luna se lanza violentamente hacia Lynn para golpearla, obviamente la deportista se intentaría de defender, pero la rockera parecía ser más fuerte en ese momento. Por suerte los demás intervinieron para detener la pelea.

Lori sujetaba una golpeada Lynn, mientras que Leni y Lincoln, sujetaban y trataban de controlar a Luna.

–¿Por qué me golpeaste de esa manera? –Pregunto Lynn a Luna.

–Porque, enserio preguntas? –Pregunto con enojo. –Ya me tienes harta deportista de segunda. ¿Cuál es tú maldito problema con Luan? Para que digas esas estupideces. Aunque Lori no te haya contado aun… Luan la pasó muy mal ayer y te atreves de burlarte. –Dijo Luna muy molesta.

–Ella siempre nos fastidia con sus estúpidos chistes y por culpa de sus tontas bromas, mi record de victorias seguidas se echo a perder.

–Por esa estupidez! –Grito la rockera que intentaba de liberarse. –Te preocupa más tu estúpido orgullo, que a nuestra hermana que fue… ¡Violada!

Tras decir eso ultimo deja en shock a los que no sabían de la noticias, menos Lana.

–Oye Lisa ¿Qué es violar? –Susurro Lana a Lisa, para que luego le respondiera en el oído. Ahora si estaba en shock.

–Eh… Yo no lo sabi…–Intento de hablar Lynn.

–Luna, que estás haciendo o acaso se te olvido la presencia; de las menores. –Le reprendió Lori.

–Me importa una mierda, si las menores escucharon eso y que pierdan su inocencia. A mi hermana la violaron por culpa suya… –Eso fue un golpe duro para los demás, en especial a Lori y Leni. –Y para el colmo esta otra estúpida se burla, creyendo que es solo una broma, cuando se lo dijeron que no era… acaso no sabes el dolor de una mujer tras de sufrir eso. –Luna empieza a llorar. –No sabes lo que me duela, al ver a mi hermanita así de destrozada.

–Luna… –Lynn se empezó a sentir como una tonta, nunca pensó que Luan sufrió una violación, pero como siempre su orgullo la hace actuar por inercia. –Perdón.

–Ese perdón no cambiara las cosas, nada lo hará. –Susurro Luna.

–Luna, se que te duele todo esto, pero a nosotras igual nos sentimos mal por lo que paso a Luan… pero debes que estar tranquila. –Dijo Lori.

–Todas ustedes son unas estúpidas hipócritas. –El enojo de Luna aumentaba. –Ahora se preocupan por Luan, ya que le sucedió eso. Solo son unas hipócritas egoístas, ni siquiera fueron capaces de escucharme ayer, lo único que sirvieron hacer fue; hacerle más miserable su vida.

–Luna… nosotras.

–¿A que te refieres con eso? –Pregunto preocupado Lincoln.

–Que Luan sufre Bullying en la escuela… Se los iba a contar ayer, pero como siempre prefieren buscar ideas para deshacerse de ella. Solo tenían que escucharme por un maldito minuto, pero no… Ahora miren las consecuencias por su egoísmo, ella no se merecía nada esto. Ella no es un monstruo como lo son ustedes. –Luna no pudo retenerlo más y empezó a llorar. –Luan.

–Luna… Por favor relájate. –Dijo Leni, mientras que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la rockera.

–Déjenme en paz. –Quito la mano de Leni para luego irse de la habitación, sin dejar de llorar.

La rockera entra a su cuarto encerrándose y poniendo seguro a la puerta, no podía creer de cómo sus hermanas podían ser tan hipócritas.

Mientras que en la habitación de las rubias, todos estaban impactados y doloridos por lo que le acababa de decir Luna sobre ello, en especial a las menores y Lynn, que sentía culpable. Pero uno de ellos salió del cuarto para arreglar las cosas con su hermana.

…

Luna se encontraba en su cama llorando sin parar, desahogándose. No sabía de por qué; no podía controlar sus emociones, estaba sola.

*_Toc…Toc… Toc…*_ Golpeaba alguien la puerta.

–Luna puedo pasar… –Hablo una voz masculina del otro lado.

–Lárgate... Quiero estar sola. –Respondió Luna, aun en llantos.

–Luna por favor… no es bueno que estés torturándote de esa manera. –Volvía hablar el peliblanco del otro lado. –Crees no estamos arrepentidos por lo que hicimos. Crees que no nos duele ver a Luan así… Recuerda que por casi una semana tuve que dormir afuera, porque creyeron que yo era de mala suerte…

–A ti no te violaron! Como te atreves a compararlo! –Regaño Luna aun encerrada en su habitación.

–Pero Luna… Af… –Toma un suspiro. –Solo recuerda quien fue la que no creyó en eso y me ayudo. –La rockera medita un poco al oír eso, reconocía que en esa vez igual se dejo llevar. –Quiero ayudarla como ella lo hizo conmigo, piensa por un minuto lo que haría ella por ti.

–…– Luna no respondió. Solo guardo silencio, debido que su hermano tenía razón en varios puntos, en especial; en lo último que dijo. Luan no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados amargándose.

Por otro el peliblanco, tras no recibir respuesta de su hermana queda preocupado. Estaba a punto de retirarse decepcionado. Pero en ese preciso la puerta de la habitación se abre, apreciando a la rockera, que tenía el rostro un poco sucio con maquilla, al estar llorando.

–Está bien… Entra. –Dijo ella.

Una vez que la rockera dejara pasar a su hermano, se fueron a sentar a la cama de su hermana.

–Luna… –Hablo Lincoln con un tono triste. –Tienes razón todos nosotros fuimos muy hipócritas y me incluyo, no te escuchamos cuando debimos hacerlo, en cambio nos dejamos llevar por el miedo, sin medir las consecuencias. Sé que te duele mucho ver a Luan así, y también te entiendo que nos odies… pero no sirve de nada seguir culpando a los demás, ni culparte a ti misma porque eso no va ayudar en nada… –Le toca el hombro a su hermana. –Sé que esto no es fácil de lidiar, se lo que sientes en tu corazón, pero eso no cambiara las cosas… Ella no lo hubiera querido así.

–Lincoln… yo… –Intentaba de hablar Luna. –Yo… no… mi corazón…

–Luna. –El peliblanco la abraza. –Estas muy estresada y entiendo porque lo estas, pero no te dejare sola… solo déjalo salir... llora –Dijo el peliblanco.

–¿Eh?

–Necesitas desahogarte, pero no sola.

La rockera, abraza fuertemente a su hermano y pone su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano. Para luego estallar en lágrimas.

Estaba muy estresada, dolorida por dentro. En verdad amaba a su hermana, con lo que escucho anoche, ver a Luan destrozada, más la hipocresía de su familia y las burlas de mal gusto. Era algo que no podía contener, pero no podía seguir amargándose sola, también necesitaba la ayuda y consolación por parte de los demás. Tenía que darles una segunda oportunidad.

Habían pasado unos minutos y Luna, se encontraba más calmada, había dejado salir todo lo que tenía en su corazón. Sus ojos aun estaban húmedos y su maquillaje esparcido. El hombro del chico empapado de lágrimas y maquillaje, pero eso no le importaba.

–¿Estas mejor? –Preguntaba el peliblanco, mientras que Luna asentía con su cabeza. –Lo vez que puedes contar conmigo.

–Brother… –Hablaba apenas, ya que su voz estaba agotada por llorar. –Perdón por mi actitud, tenias razón estaba estresada y no podía quitármelo sola. –Lo vuelve abrazar. –Gracias.

–Tranquila Luna, puedes contar con mi apoyo para ayudar a Luan… También la quiero mucho y tampoco quiero verla como lo fue en la mañana. Eso me dolió mucho.

–Tranquilo bro, se que resolverá.

–No solo tendrás el apoyo de Lincoln… También tendrás el nuestro. –Decía Lori, mientras que entraba a la habitación junto con las demás. –Estamos dispuestas en ayudar a Luan, por el error que cometimos.

–Luna… –Hablaba Lynn que se acercaba a ella. –Quería pedirte perdón, sobre todo por ese mal chiste. En verdad aun no lo sabía, pero fui una verdadera tonta y egoísta al hablar antes de conocer el asunto. –Se disculpa sinceramente a su hermana.

–Lo bueno es que lo reconociste, tampoco debí golpearte. Sorry.

La rockera se había reconciliado con sus demás hermanas. Ellas también estaban dispuestas en ayudar a su hermana comediante y de poder arreglar su error.

…

El Señor Lynn estaba regresando a casa, con su vehículo. Le faltaba poco para llegar, pero noto que su hija estaba actuando de una forma extraña, como si estuviera un ataque escénico.

Como si estuviera recordando lo de ayer.

….

Habían pasado unos minutos en que Luan llego al campamento, siendo recibida por ese tal Tom. En la cual empezaba a tener una gran desconfianza hacia él, con tal solo apreciar su extraña mirada. Sin mencionar que el lugar, no parecía nada a un campamento de payasos.

Estaban llegando a una habitación, que parecía ser en donde estarías las demás comediantes.

–Bien por aquí están tus compañeras. –Hablo Tom. –Pero antes de que entres, necesito que me des un número en caso de una emergencia. –Le pidió a la chica.

–Está bien. –La comediante sacaba su celular con un poco de nervios. –Te daré el de mis padres, solo déjame buscar en mis conta… –En ese momento siente un pequeño y extraño ruido, que provenía detrás de esa puerta. Haciendo que la comediante se pusiera nerviosa. –¿Qué fue eso?

–Ah… Ese ruido pudo ser el de un pequeño mapache travieso. –Respondió Tom con toda tranquilidad.

–…– Luan no hablo, debido que el miedo la estaba dominando. Ese ruido había sido como un empujón y también unos susurros, que no se entendían como si tuvieran con la boca tapada. –Yo… –Ella empieza a dar unos pasos atrás, mientras que Tom la miraba con una ceja alzada. –Creo que cambie de opinión, llamare a mi papá para que me venga a buscar. Así que suerte con el campamento.

En ese momento siente que alguien la toma por detrás.

–Ni creas que te vas a escapar lindura. –Dijo una voz grave. Mientras que Tom le quitaba a la comediante, su celular de las manos.

–Sí, sería un gran error dejar ir a chica tan linda… Eres perfecta para iniciar. –Con su mano tocaba la barbilla de Luan.

–Por favor si esto es una broma no es graciosa… –Empezaba a llorar. –Se los ruego no me haguen daño, solo quiero ir a casa. –Suplicaba, pero era inútil. –Por favor que alguien me ayude. –Entro en pánico. –Ayuda!

–Cállate, no metas ruido. –Tom la silencia con una cachetada. –En todo caso nadie, pero nadie te vendrá a ayudar dientona. –Saca una cinta de embalaje. –Así que te pido que te quedes quieta preciosura. –Con la cinta empieza; amarrar las muñecas y pies a la chica, a pesar que intentaba de escapar, pero lo lograba. –Así que pórtate bien. –Le tapa la boca.

La comediante estaba aterrada, hasta al punto que sentía que se orinaba. Ni siquiera sus bromas llegaban a un extremo así.

Tom abre la puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraban seis chicas aterradas, sin mencionar que el espacio era pequeño como la habitación de Lincoln. El compañero de Tom lanza a la comediante adentro, para que luego la cerraran con un candado por fuera.

–Esto no es gracioso. –Dijo en su mente.

…..

La comediante estaba aterraba, estaba temblando y lagrimeando tras ir recordando, de cómo inicio todo su infierno.

Hasta que siente un cálido abrazo proveniente.

–Hija… Tranquila, yo estoy aquí y no volveré a fallarte. –Abrazaba a su hija, con un sentimiento de culpa.

De un principio se asusto, pero al no que era su padre se tranquilizo un poco. Al sentir ese abrazo, pudo sentir que su padre estaba arrepentido por su gran error, que estaba dispuesto para hacerla feliz nuevamente.

–Gracias papi. –Hablo un poco más relajada.

Ellos ya se encontraban enfrente de la casa. Al bajarse se dispusieron a entrar a la casa, pero al abrir…

La comediante pudo apreciar a sus demás hermanas y su madre, reunidos, junto con un pequeño pastel de chocolate y manjar. Tenía chocolate blanco como letras, que decía: _Perdón Luan, Te queremos verte sonreír._

Desde un principio la comediante estaba sorprendida. Pero al ver a sus hermanos reunidos, hizo que dibujara una sonrisa.

En ese momento se le acerca alguien especial hacia ella, para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera el último día en el mundo.

–Hermanita… –Susurraba Luna; a Luan, mientras que la abrazaba. –Perdón por no protegerte antes, pero ahora estaré contigo. Ahora te cuidare como debí hacerlo y no te dejare porque… Te quiero.

Luan tras escuchar eso, se sonroja un poco y empieza abrazar a su hermana. Ahora se sentía totalmente segura, al estar al lado de Luna.

–Igual te quiero. –Le respondió.

Más tarde la familia, comparten juntos para animar a la comediante a poco. Ahora tenían la misión de buscar una forma para recuperar a la Luan de antes. En especial Luna, que lo haría a toda costa y también de poder confesar sus sentimientos.


	8. Malos recuerdos y mi luz

**Capitulo 8: Malos Recuerdos y mi Luz.**

_**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. También me disculpo se me atrasado con ella, pero ha sido descansar y aprovechar mis vacaciones de invierno, aparte de avanzar en mis otros proyectos. Pero lo importante de esta nota, es que en este capitulo tiene unas partes poco fuerte, aunque tampoco detalle mucho los sucesos, pero aun así les aviso.**_

_**-Malos Recuerdos y mi Luz-**_

Paso una semana en que Luan vivió ese terrible y horrible experiencia en aquel lugar, dejándole con un trauma y una pequeña heterofobia. Siendo un golpe muy duro para su familia en especial sus padres y hermanas mayores, ya que se sentían ser los culpables de lo sucedido por sus disecciones. Pero ahora tenían una misión que consistía en; ayudarla y apoyarla en este difícil proceso.

Los Señores Louds tomaron la decisión de no mandar a Luan al colegio, debido por los problemas; tanto de su fobia como del bullying que sufría en clases. Aparte que para no perder el año, iban aplicar el método de la escuela en casa, cuando estuviera mejor de forma sentimental.

Rita pidió permiso en su trabajo, para poder estar en casa y ayudar a su hija, ya que de repente tenía malos recuerdos o se alteraba violentamente. También la acompañaba a las citas con la Doctora López para superar su trauma a poco, aparte que le dio un medicamento para esos ataques de pánico.

El Señor Lynn, tuvo que aumentar sus horas de trabajo en el restaurant con labores extras, para así no estar en falta de dinero y para pagar los tratamientos de su hija, siendo un poco duro para él, pero quería cumplir su responsabilidad como padre.

Por parte de las hijas e hijo, la mayoría se seguía de forma normal sus rutinas y actividades. En ocasiones algunos de ellos, pasaban tiempo con Luan; con el objetivo para animarla, claro está que algunos destacaban más que otros.

Leni le hizo a Luan; una bufanda amarilla que tenia escrito con tela azul cielo "Tú sonrisa es una bendición de Dios". Lincoln junto con Lana, hicieron un pequeño espectáculo de magia con la ayuda de brinquitos y Gary. Pero la hermana que mas destacaba entre los demás era Luna, le hacía compañía, siempre estaba atenta si llegaba a tener un ataque de pánico, no por ser compañeras de cuartos sino por el amor. Aparte que había; algo que la Rockera estaba haciendo en secreto para Luan. Algo que le ayudaría y también a confesar sus sentimientos.

Esos pequeños, pero humildes detalles que Luan reciba, le hacía levantar un poco el ánimo. Pero no era suficiente para quitar ese trauma, que quedo marcado en su vida.

* * *

Era un día viernes, los hermanos se encontraban en sus respectivas escuelas, menos Luan por obvias razones. La peli castaña se encontraba sentada en el sofá, cambiando de canal para ver algo entretenido.

Fue entonces que encontró uno que le llamo la atención, era el canal de noticas y con la noticiera diciendo: –_Noticias importante… Tras una semana de la farsa de campamentos, no se han encontrado rastro del administrador de aquel lugar y jefe de este grupo de abusadores. Se recomienda discreción en las calles_.

A la peli castaña se le cae el control remoto de las manos, teniendo otro mal recuerdo.

…

La comediante no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Un lugar que supuestamente iba a mostrar diversión y alegría para el público, estaba demostrando todo lo contrario. Ahora se encontraba atada de pies y manos con cinta, acompañada por seis chicas aterradas y encerradas en una pequeña habitación. Sin saber que intensiones planeaban esos sujetos, o de cuantas más llegarían aquí.

La peli castaña intento de relajarse un poco, no podía quedarse aquí sin hacer nada y mucho menos con miedo. Fue entonces que recordó dos cosas; que no estaba atada con cuerdas sino con cinta y también un truco que vio en internet, para una situación que de este estilo, pero nunca pensó que lo iba a utilizar. Así que levanto sus brazos para luego bajarlos y a la vez intentar de separarlos, ejerciendo mucha fuerza.

Tras un intento de cuatro veces, logro romper las cintas, aunque fue un poco doloroso el intento. Tenía sus brazos liberados, así que procedió a quitarse la cinta de sus piernas y a lamerse sus labios, haciendo que la cinta se fuera despegando. La peli castaña estaba liberada por completo, dejando sorprendida a las demás chicas.

–Shu… Silencio, las voy a sacar de aquí. –Susurro para que Tom y los demás no la oyeran. Mientras que se acercaba a una de las chicas para ayudarla, pero se reusaba. – No te are daño, solo confía en mí.

La chica negaba la ayuda de la peli castaña, pero también le estaba indicando con su cabeza a atrás. En la cual confundía mucho a Luan.

–No te entiendo… Mejor lámete tus labios, así la cinta se humedecerá con tu saliva y podrás quitártelo sin problema.

La chica asintió e hizo lo que indico la peli castaña, lamiendo sus labios hasta que pudiera quitárselos. Luego le dice a la peli castaña. –Bah… Vaya truco, pero no hay mucho tiempo, esos sujetos son muy agresivos y peligrosos… No me quiero imaginar lo que nos harán. –La comediante, recuerda que anteriormente Tom le había abofeteado. Aun sentía ese dolor en su mejilla. –Ese sujeto me quito mi celular, pero traigo otro de emergencia… Se encuentra detrás en mi bolsillo secreto del pantalón. –La comediante, saca el celular de la chica. –Quizás no esté de moda, pero nos servirá para llamar a la policía ahora.

La peli castaña, empieza a marcar en el celular; el número de la comisaría policial. Ya estaba casi lista, solo faltaba apretar el botón del medio para realizar la llamada, pero en ese instante se escuchan unos pasos. Ellos estaban volviendo a la habitación. Así que ella teclea algo en el celular, para luego guardarlo nuevamente en donde estaba, confundiendo a las otras.

–Pero que estas hacien… –No pudo continuar, ya que la peli castaña le pone nuevamente la cinta en su boca.

–No hables, solo confi…

En ese momento entra Tom, junto con otros dos sujetos a la habitación. Una vez dentro Tom queda sorprendido y a la vez molesto, al ver que Luan estaba liberada y tratando de ayudar a otra.

–¡Tú como rayos te liberaste. –Tom agarra rápidamente la cola de caballo de Luan, de una forma brusca. –Creíste que te ibas a escapar tan fácil, tarada… –Le tira mas fuerte el cabello. –Como dijeron los demás, sería un gran desperdicio dejarte ir… ¿Sabes? Serás la primera, será tu castigo por tratar de escapar, y de burlarte.

La peli castaña apretaba sus labios para no gritar del dolor, podía sentir que en cualquier momento se arrancaría el cabello. Pero también alcanzo a darse cuenta, que la chica del celular trataba hacer el mismo truco, que ella hizo para liberarse. Así que la peli castaña le mueve despacio la cabeza a los lados, para que se detuviera, no iba a dejar que ellas también estuvieran peligro. Necesitaban tiempo.

–Chicos llévensela. –Ordeno Tom, mientras que le soltaba la cola de caballo, para que los demás la tomaran bruscamente de los brazos. –Oh, pobre Luan… Hoy vas a perder tú linda virgini…

–¡No por favor! ¡No me agüen daño, se los ruego! ¡No es gracioso! –Rogaba Luan entre lágrimas, pero lo único que recibió fue otra cachetada de Tom, preocupando y asustando a las otras.

–¡Cállate! Osino te golpeo con un cinturón de cuero. –Amenazo Tom, para luego dar nuevamente la orden y retirarse de la habitación. No sin antes de decir. –Pronto les tocara a ustedes. –Encerró la puerta.

Una vez que la sala quedo cerrada, las demás chicas se miraban entre ellas, preocupadas por lo que iba hacerle a la pobre chica que se arriesgo.

–Bah. –La chica del celular, se volvió a sacar la cinta de su boca. –Af… no puede ser ella se arriesgo –Dacia con preocupación. –y ahora esos desgraciados la…

–_Hola buenas tardes_… –Se escuchaba una voz masculina, proveniente del celular de la chica. –_Usted está llamando a la policía. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?_

Esto se debía que Luan, había programado una llamada, antes que llegara Tom.

...

Mientras tanto en otra habitación del lugar. Se encontraba dos tipos sentados en una cama, con una caja de cerveza y unas sogas. Fue entonces que entraban Tom y los otros, con la pobre comediante que estaba esforzándose por escapar.

–Bien chicos, nuestro plan funciono a la perfección... –Hablo Tom, mientras que los otros lanzaban a; Luan a la cama para que los otros, la ataran. –Es la hora de iniciar el juego.

–Ya era hora.

–Oh si será genial.

–Yo pido el trasero.

Celebraban los colegas de Tom. Algunos de ellos la amarraban de forma bruta, para que no escapara. Mientras que otros le quitaban su falda y calzoncillos.

–No quiero, no por favor… Por favor paren, se los ruego. –Gritaba ella con desesperación, pero era inútil. Empeoro mas cuando vio que encima de la cama, había un cinturón de cuero y una porra, de este último no quiera pensar en que lo usarían.

En ese momento sintió que alguien, le estaba desabrochando los botones de su blazer a poco.

–Es la hora de disfrutar esta delicia. –Decía Tom, que terminaba de desabrochar los botones. –Solo te dolerá un poco. –Se desabrochaba el cierre de su pantalón.

–No! No! NO! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que sus ojos lagrimeaban.

Lo peor de todo, que no iba a tener ayuda.

* * *

–NO! NO! –Gritaba Luan en la casa, tras de recordar ese momento. Mientras que se cubría con sus manos, su entre pierna. –No!

Por suerte alguien había llegado a la casa.

–Lu-Luan! –Hablo una voz femenina, mientras que se acercaba. –Luan, tranquila estoy aquí… Shu. –Le tomaba una mano y con la otra acariciaba su cabeza. –Estoy aquí.

Tras oír eso, Luan deja de gritar y respira para terminar de tranquilizarse.

–Af… ¿Luna? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pensé que estabas en la escuela? –Preguntaba Luan, que estaba más tranquila.

–Luan. –La abraza. –Pues hoy, no vino el profesor de matemáticas así que nos mandaran a casa… Vine lo más rápido que pude, para ver como estabas.

Luan le devuelve el abrazo, sorprendida por la preocupación de su hermana mayor por ella.

–Lu-Luna…

En ese momento iba bajando Rita por las escaleras, sin darse cuenta que llevaba una tira de papel higiénico por atrás. Se encontraba preocupada por los gritos de su hija.

–Hija… –Dijo Rita, que llegaba a la sala. –Cariño que te paso te oí gritar. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Estoy bien mamá, solo pase a recordar algo. –Dijo Luan apenada.

–Aff. –Suspiro Rita, le preocupa la situación de su hija. –¿Cariño has estado tomando tus medicamentos. –Luan asiente con la cabeza. –Está bien. –Recién nota la presencia de Luna. –¿Luna porque no estás en clases?

–Pues nos suspendieron la clase, ya que el profesor de matemática se ausento.

–Está bien. –Dijo Rita que se encontraba mas aliviada. –Cualquier cosa me avisan, estaré en mi habitación.

–Si mamá. –Dijeron las dos.

Rita se dirige a su habitación, haciendo notar el papel higiénico que traía por atrás. La rockera, no pudo evitar de reírse por la cola de papel que traía su madre. Luan, también lo nota y al sentir la risa de Luna, no pudo evitar de soltar unas carcajadas.

La rockera pudo notar que su hermana se reía, siendo muy lindo para ella ver a su hermanita reír, aunque fuera por un momento.

…

Era de noche, los miembros de la casa Loud, se encontraban en sus habitaciones para descansar.

Luan se encontraba acostada en su cama, usando su pijama amarillo con cuadros, abrazando al Señor Cocos como si fuera un oso de felfa. Por otro lado Luna, aun seguía con su ropa diaria, al parecer no planeaba dormirse aun.

–Luna… ¿Hoy no vas a salir? –Pregunto Luan a su hermana mayor. –Escuche que iba haber; un concierto en esta noche.

–Bueno hay un concierto hoy, pero no voy a ir esta vez. –Respondía Luna sinceramente, sorprendiendo a Luan. –Creo que descansar un poco de ello, no suena mal… Así que mejor me quedo para cuidarte, si necesitas algo.

–Pero Luna, yo estaré bien… Puedes ir al concierto, también le puedes pedirle a otro que te cubra. No pierdas el tiempo conmigo. –Comento un poco desanimada.

–No te preocupes Sister… Los conciertos ocurren siempre, habrá otro día, no es para nada el fin del mundo… Además, se que tú harías lo mismo por mí. –Dijo Luna, mientras que se sentaba en una silla, cerca de su hermana. Junto con una sonrisa.

–Gracias Luna. ––Dijo Luan, sonriendo antes de cerrar los ojos. –Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches. Estaré al tanto si tienes un mal sueño.

…

Pasaron unas horas, las dos hermanas se quedaron dormidas.

Luna estaba roncando con un poco de baba en su boca. En cambio Luan, estaba incomoda, gracias a su expresión como si tuviera un mal sueño.

* * *

La peli castaña se encontraba en un lugar oscuro. Estaba confundida y a la vez aterrada por el ambiente. Tenía a sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, o mejor dicho a revivir un momento horrible.

Fue entonces que empezaba a sentir; unas manos manoseándolas en sus intimidades. Esas manos empezaron a arrancarles su vestimenta, incluyendo su ropa interior, dejándola desnuda.

–Aff… No… –El miedo la estaba dominando.

Ella intentaba de cubrirse, pero esas manos la agarraban sus manos y pies. La pesadilla había empezando, al sentir como unas lenguas le lamían su parte intima y pechos. Siendo muy desagradable para ella, al sentir esas asquerosidades haciendo contacto con sus intimidades.

Pero la cosa no quedaría así, ya que ella siente como algo caliente era empujado en su intimidad, y otra en su parte trasera, de forma brusca y violenta. Esas cosas empezaban a empujarla de forma dolorosa, para la chica, sintiendo como sus partes eran destrozadas. Cada vez, aumentaban la velocidad de esas cosas.

La pobre chica, estaba aterrada, al ver como se le arrebataba su virginidad. Siendo lo peor de todo, que no podía ni gritar, ya que al intentarlo aparecían unas sombras a golpearlas, ya siendo a puño o con un cinturón. Único que podía hacer era; lagrimear por su sufrimiento. En especial cuando sentía una sustancia liquida, pegajosa y caliente en sus partes.

Lo único que quería era despertar, pero el miedo se lo impedía.

–JA, JA, JA, JA, JA. –Se empezaron a escuchar varias risas y burlas, pero no eran de cualquier persona, sino de sus compañeros de clases. Se estaban burlando al ver; al hazme reír del curso siendo violada.

Sin dudas era una pesadilla, que nadie desearía tener en su vida y mucho menos vivirla.

* * *

–¡Ya Basta! –Grito Luan, que despertaba del sueño, pero. –Déjenme! Déjenme! No quiero! –Estaba teniendo un horrible ataque y en llantos. –No me toquen!

Eso despertó a Luna de un golpe.

–Ah!... Luan! –La rockera reacciona. –Por favor Luan, tranquilo, tranquila hermanita, yo… –Intentaba de tranquilizarla, pero no serbia, en cambio se estaba volviendo un poco agresiva. Dejándole con una sola opción. –Por favor, perdóname por lo que voy hacer.

Luna le da una fuerte cachetada a Luan, haciendo que al fin reaccionara.

–Auch… –Exclamo Luan que reaccionaba. –Luna. ¿Qué paso? –Preguntaba, mientras que tocaba su mejilla, que quedo un poco rojo.

–Yo… –Luna estaba llorando, por lo que hizo. –Yo te pegue, porque tuviste una pesadilla y volviste a tener un ataque de pánico… No reaccionabas, así que tuve que cachetearte, por favor perdóname. –Se disculpaba entre llantos.

–No Luna, la que se debe disculparse soy. –Dijo entre lágrimas. –Por serte un estorbo.

–¿Qu-Que? No digas eso.

–Es la verdad… Lo que pase, fue por culpa mía. Por mi culpa has tenido que dejar tus actividades. –Llora un poco más alto. –No te das cuenta, que me lo merezco... Soy una horrible hermana, si tan solo no fuera tan bruta con mis bromas…

–Ya basta, por favor no me obligues a golpearte otra vez. –Interrumpió Luna entre lágrimas. –Luan por favor escúchame bien. –Le toma las manos. –No tienes culpa de lo que te paso… No fue ningún castigo o el karma, sino un suceso desafortunado... No merecías haber pasado por eso, porque muchos de nosotros hemos hecho cosas peores por egoísmo. En cambio tu solo querías divertirte, nunca te entendimos y con ello te desquitabas, por lo que pasabas en la escuela.

–¿Co-Cómo lo supiste? –Pregunto confundida.

–Pues es una larga historia… –Intento de controlar sus nervios. –Pero quiero que sepas que no ningún eres un estorbo para mí. Porque eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana favorita… Me has apoyado cuando he estado mal, me has hecho reír cuando he estado triste. No eres un estorbo, eres una bendición… Mi bendición que Dios, me ha dado.

–Luna… –Dice Luan entre lagrimas. –Gra-Gracias Luna… –Se abrazan. –Te quiero mucho.

–También te quiero mucho. –Dijo Luna, mientras que se separan del abrazo con una sonrisa.

–Luna yo…

–Sera mejor que duermas conmigo, en esta noche.

–Que… No tienes que molestarte. –Se sonrojaba un poco, por la petición de Luna.

–Es que… Tuviste un pequeño accidente. –Dijo Luna un poco apenada.

–¡Que! –Exclamo Luan, para luego levantar la sabana de su cama y mirar por debajo. –Por favor no… –Se sonroja de vergüenza. –Rayos, lo que faltaba… Moje la cama.

–Tranquila hermanita, esto solo quedara entre nosotras.

–Y también entre nosotros. –Hablo una voz femenina.

Las dos pelis castañas miraron a la puerta, que era en donde provino la voz, apreciando a Leni, Lincoln y Lana.

–Te escuchamos gritar. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Leni preocupada.

–Ahora sí lo estoy. –Dijo con una sonrisa, al ver a sus hermanos. Preocupados por ella.

…

Una vez que Leni, Lincoln y Lana, regresaran a sus habitaciones. Luna se puso su pijama, mientras que Luan se cambiaba de pijama, usando ahora su pijama amarillo de una pieza.

Ambas se subieron a la litera de arriba; acostándose en la cama de Luna. Quedándose dormidas al instante.

* * *

La peli castaña regresa nuevamente a su pesadilla, justo en la parte antes de despertar. La violación y las risas, aun seguían presentes. Pero de pronto desde arriba emergía una gran luz, que empezaba resplandecer todo el lugar, que fue invadido por la oscuridad.

Las sombras y las manos, se quemaban por el resplandor de esa luz. Las risas se callaban, cuando esa luz iba bajando más y mas.

Al llegar hasta abajo, se podía apreciar que esa luz, era nada menos que su familia y en el medio se encontraba su mejor amiga; Luna.

La rockera avanza hacia adelante, en donde se encontraba Luan para luego abrazarla. Con ese abrazo, la peli castaña noto que sus golpes desvanecían y su ropa regresaban, como arte de magia. Pero lo único que quería hacer, era abrazar a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas y jamás soltarla.

* * *

En ese instante Luan despierta nuevamente, pero asustada como antes. Noto que Luna estaba durmiendo, con un poco de baba en su boca, pero hace apreciaba una sonrisa en ella y también que le tenía tomado su mano.

–Mi Luz. –Susurro Luan, mientras que iba cerrando sus ojos junto con una sonrisa.

En esta noche iba a dormir tranquila, ya que estaba con su ángel del cielo.


	9. El Bullying y una broma

_**Hola amigos, como ven hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Primero quiero disculparme por la demora, en la cual me atrase por mis estudios y porque he estado practicando el Tool Said (que eran los tiempos que me dedicaba a reescribir unas historias), así que deje un lado esta, ya que es una reescribicion y quise dar prioridad a las historias que no tengo completas en ninguna plataforma, en la cual son: Juntos sin importar que y Digimon Frontier-loud.**_

_**Pero llego el momento de retomarla, ya que son muchos que usan wattpad y prefieren aquí, algo que entiendo ya que Wattpad, llega haber mucha mediocridad con un capitulo que empieza con N, y por al menos aquí el N llegan ser mas aceptables o eso creo, y no se queda atrás otras que empieza co "Que hablare en otro momento".**_

_**Antes de seguir le mando un saludo a; Luis Carlos por sus Reviews que ha dejado con anterioridad. En si hay historias de yuricest, pero son escasas, en la cual fue una motivación... y algunas preguntas se irán aclarando con el tiempo. También gracias por informarme por la ortografía, no sera por mi o el auto-correcto, pero igual gracias para estar mas atento y se que al menos lo leen xD Sobre juntos sin importar que, esa no hace mucho la habia actualizado, pero ahora me pondré a trabajar en su nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir disfruten del capitulo.**_

**-Capitulo 9: El Bullying y una Broma-**

Había iniciado una nueva semana, como siempre los días lunes, los hermanos Louds debían regresar a sus respectivas rutinas escolares, o por al menos la mayoría. Algunos de ellos, sobre todo Luna, se encontraban preocupados por Luan, ya que esa terrible experiencia la estaba asechando en sus delicados sueños.

Aparte que aun no había rastro del desgraciado de Tom, aunque últimamente, Luan solía contar de una extraña silueta que la asechaba, cuando estaba afuera de casa. Posiblemente se trataba del sucio de Tom o quizás era una mala jugada de su mente.

Aun así ellos no podían dejar a un lado sus estudios y responsabilidades. Aparte que su madre iba a cuidar a Luan y acompañarla en sus citas, no quería que sus demás hijos insistieran en ayudarlas y perder días de clases, creía que ya era el momento de comportarse; como una verdadera madre.

Antes que Lori fuera a sus preuniversitarios, fue a repartir a sus hermanos; a sus respectivas casas de estudios. Las últimas que paso a dejar fueron Leni y Luna. Una vez que las dos, se bajaron del vehículo familiar, se dirigieron a la entrada de su colegio. A pesar que la rubia no hablaba, la rockera sabía a la perfección, que Leni al igual, que ella estaba sumamente preocupada por Luan y por lo que estaba viviendo. No podía negar, ni era una mentira, que Luan y Leni llegaban ser muy unidas, así que era normal que tuvieran casi el mismo nivel de preocupación. Hasta incluso, podía pensar que es su segunda favorita o quizás llego hacer la primera, en aquel tiempo cuando Luna solo le ponía la atención a Sam.

Después de una pequeña caminata hacia la entrada, la rubia va hacia su grupo de amigos, no sin antes de despedirse de su hermana menor, y de desearle un buen día de clases. Tras que la rockera se despidiera de su hermana mayor, se dirige a su salón de clases para sobrevivir a otro día aburrido de clases.

Pero antes de ir llegar a su salón, fue primeramente hacia el salón de clases de Luan. Como en un momento a otro, sintió la necesidad de ir a recorrer un poco el pasillo en donde se encontraba aquel salón. Dudaba que fuera curiosidad, quizás era sensación de saber algo importante o instinto de hermana mayor. Al llegar; al pasillo de dicho salón, se llevaría una gran sorpresa con tan solo ver el casillero de su hermana (Logra identificarlo, ya que tenía su nombre).

"_Dientes de burra, Fracasada, Aborto fallido, Sub-normal, Cabezona + Dientona= Fea, Muérete nadie te quiere_".

Esas eran las palabras que estaban escritas, sobre el casillero de su hermana, por marcadores permanentes de distintos colores. Luna sintió una dura pulsada dentro de su corazón, no podía creer los crueles que llegaban ser los compañeros de Luan con ella, y eso que tan solo eran apodos. No quería imaginarse del resto de lo que, tenía que pasar su dulce hermana en el colegio; esa soledad, los insultos, el rechazo y entre otras sensaciones.

La rockera, no podía negar que su hermanita solía ser un poco ruda en sus bromas, pero nunca tenia esas malas intensiones de dañar apósito, a alguien, y mucho menos de desear la muerte. Aparte que no sabía de cómo defenderse en una pelea real, quizás podían pelearse con sus hermanos, en algunas ocasiones, pero no era mismo en la escuela o contra los Bullying.

La única pregunta que Luna, podía hacerse así misma era: –¿En dónde demonios estaba, cuando Luan me necesito más que nunca?

Pero las cosas no se quedaban así, ya que en ese preciso momento, escucha lo que parecía ser una pequeña conversación de dos chicas, dentro del salón de su hermana. Obviamente esto llamaría la atención de Luna, haciendo que ella, se asomara un poco en la puerta del salón, para poder escuchar mejor de lo que se trataba la conversación.

Dentro del salón, se encontraban las dos chicas, asomadas en las ventanas del salón, sin notar la presencia de la rockera que estaba asomada delante de ellas. Una era de cabello rubio, y la otra de cabello castaña, esta ultima tenía un celular en sus manos, con un video pausado en el dispositivo.

Su conversación y el video, resultaría bastante curioso para Luna.

–No puedo creerlo que en verdad hayan violado a la dientes de burra. –Comento la chica de cabello castaño.

–¡¿Qué?! –Luna se sorprendió tras oír eso, no lograba entenderlo de cómo ellas lo sabían. Se suponía que la violación de Luan, no se había revelado a quienes; no eran de la familia o de la comisaria. Ni siquiera los noticieros dieron los nombres de las chicas de aquella noche, para proteger sus identidades, solo dijeron los sucesos y de las mentes criminales.

A pesar de esa gran duda, la conversación o mejor dicho el chisme, no había terminado.

–Sí, tampoco me lo puedo creer. –Decía la peli rubia, con una sonrisa. –Es una verdadera lástima que no haya venido a clases, para podernos burlarnos un poco de ella… aparte que nos hace falta, alguien para quitarle el dinero en la hora de almuerzo.

–Es cierto, pero veamos el lado positivo… gracias a uno de mis amigos, tengo este maravilloso y divertido video, jeje. –Dijo entre risas, mientras que le ponía Play al video, y verlo junto con su amiga.

_¡No por favor… deténganse me duele mucho!_

El video se trababa; sobre esa horrible violación que destrozo a su hermana. Se podía oír los lloriqueos y suplicas, de esa pobre payasita. Pero lo peor de todo, eran las burlas de esas chicas, al estar disfrutando el video.

–Jajaja. Sinceramente no me da pena es lo que merece por ser una tonta, tenía que servir para algo mas, aparte de ser un saco de burlas.

–Cierto, me pregunto, si acaso alguien la quiere a esa dientona de alambre.

–No creo, casi nadie le cae bien. Tal vez hasta su propia familia piense al igual que nosotras, jaja. –Soltó unas carcajadas junto con su amiga.

*_Rin, Rin, Rin_* Sonó el timbre, pronto iniciarían las clases.

–Oh rayo, van a empezar las clases. –Dijo un poco fastidiada, para luego poner hacer una sonrisa. –Oye que parece, si después se los mostramos a los demás y luego lo subimos a la pagina prohibida, aunque quizás ya este, pero me da igual.

–Eres malvada, pero me mucho gusta la idea, jajaja.

Las chicas siguieron burlándose y riéndose, antes que llegaran el resto de sus compañeros y el profesor. Por otro lado Luna, no podía creer ese nivel de crueldad o lo que tenía que soportar su hermanita, todos los días. No sabía de como los profesores, no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba, acaso eran tontos para no darse cuenta o no les importaba el bien de los estudiantes. Pero lo peor de todo era, que ese puerco asqueroso había hecho una grabación de la violación, y posiblemente ya estaba difundido en las redes sociales o lo iba a estar.

¿Acaso no le habían bastado de destrizarle su vida o robarle su sonrisa?

La rockera, tenía unas ganas de entrar al salón y romperles las caras a esas chicas, tal como había sido el otro día con Lynn. No había dudas que esas dos, eran las bravuconas que molestaban a Luan o por al menos las principales. Podía entrar y darles una buena lección, y quizás saber si ese tal amigo suyo era el cerdo de Tom. Pero lastimosamente el timbre ya había sonado, los alumnos llegarían a los salones y también los profesores, eso metería en problemas a Luna por provocar una pelea.

–Aff… no crean que se saldrán con la suya. –Susurro para luego dirigirse a su salón, antes que llegara su profesor.

Tras una de hacer una pequeña caminata, la rockera llego a su salón, sin ningún ánimo, pero al entrar, se llevaría una gran sorpresa. No había nadie en la sala, ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado, ni siquiera el profesor estaba presente.

Lo único que había era un envoltorio vacio, de galletas cookies, dentro del seto de basura.

Usualmente algunos de sus compañeros llegaban tarde, pero nunca todo el curso, mucho menos el profesor. Eso sería muy raro, si fuera, de que Luna recordara algo muy importante.

–¡Rayos! –Se golpea fuertemente su frente, con la palma de su mano. Recordó que el profesor de esta hora (matemáticas), estaba con licencia médica por un tiempo, así que tendrían libre las dos primeras horas de clases.

Lo único que podía hacer era sentarse en su puesto, y esperar dos aburridas horas para la siguiente clase. Quizás podía hacer una pequeña siesta, para pasar rápido el tiempo, después de todo no la podían regañar en estaba vez. Si no fuera, que no dejara de pensar la conversación de esas desgraciada, y de los limites que hizo ese puerco.

Pero con tan solo mirar fijamente, el envoltorio de galletas, que aun se encontraba en el seto. Se le prendió el foco, una brillante y traviesa idea, se le había venido en mente. Haciendo que Luna dibujara una sonrisa malvada, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos, tal como si fuera una villana.

Era el momento de darles un castigo a los chicos malos.

…

–Aff… –Suspiraba Luan, que se encontraba recostada en un sofá de color plomo. Hoy le tocaba una cita con la doctora López, en la cual fue acompañada por su madre.

La doctora López, se encontraba conversando con Rita, mientras que iba tomando notas de los últimos detalles, de los sucesos que tuvo la hija afectada. Por otro lado, la peli castaña no se encontraba con mucho ánimo, y también sentía cansancio como si apenas tuviera energías.

Aun así, no podía parar de recordar lo que vivió en ese campamento, que se convirtió en su peor pesadilla e infierno.

…

–Snif, snif, snif… ¿Por-que? –La pobre peli castaña, se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, sin parar de llorar. Un lugar que pensó, que iba ser para divertirse se volvió un infierno. Su rostro tenía unos moretones, su bléiser había sido destrozada, dejando notar unas marcas de cinturón en su espalda, apenas le quedaba falda, ya que también se le fue destrozada. Sobre todo un dolor insoportable en su parte íntima, y en su trasero, acompañados por unas gotas blancas.

No paraba de lagrimear. No solo por los golpes y latigazos que recibió, ni por los dolores que sentía en sus intimidades. Sino por ver que su virginidad e inocencia, habían sido arrebatados de la peor forma, que jamás pensó vivir.

Por otro lado, los violadores se encontraban sentados sobre la cama, en donde hicieron de las suyas. Estaban complacidos y con gozoso (excepto uno), celebrando con unas botellas de cerveza.

–Vaya, después de todo nuestro plan si funciono. –Comento Tom para luego tomar un sorbo de cerveza. Cabe por resaltar que él, fue quien le destrozo su delicada parte intima.

–Cierto… y lo mejor de todo es que tenemos; toda la noche y nos quedan más chicas por gozar.

–Ojala que me toque a mí ahora. –Dijo uno de ellos, un poco molesto. –No quiero volver a grabar, mientras que ustedes disfrutan y gozan, de este pecado.

–Tú tranquilo –Hablo Tom, mientras que sacaba su celular. –ese fue el castigo de la muchacha por intentar de escapar, espero que haya aprendido a no meter ruido y a burlarse de nosotros. Además, que por su apariencia y actitud, es obvio que es víctima de bulliyng en su escuela… podría enviárselo a una amiga mía, tengo el presentimiento que le hará mucha gracia.

–Vaya en verdad, demuestra que no le deben faltar el respeto a usted, sin importar la edad o genero.

–Así es, no solo con golpes se puede hacer sufrir.

–Dejando a un lado eso jefe. –Apunta con su dedo, hacia donde se encontraba Luan llorando. –¿Qué haremos con ella?, no creo que siga sirviendo para gozar en ese estado. Además que puede abrir la boca, al igual que las otras.

–Aff… snif, snif. –Luan aun seguía en la esquina, llorando. –Qui-quiero, irme a casa… Lu-Luna… te ex-extraño. –Susurro el nombre, de la única persona que extrañaba y necesitaba en estos momentos.

–mmm, creo que tienes razón y no creo que sirvan de mascotas, así que la mejor opción sería mata… –Tom no pudo continuar de hablar, ya que escucha, lo que parecía ser unos pasos que se acercaban. –¿Qué fue eso?

Fue entonces que se sintió un fuerte golpe en la habitación, haciendo que los sujetos se preocuparan, volteándose hacia dónde provino el ruido. Se vuelve a escuchar otro golpe, pero en esta vez la puerta de la habitación cae, apreciando a cinco oficiales de policías (cuatro varones y una mujer), bien armados.

Los oficiales entraron rápidamente, apuntando con sus pistolas; a los violadores. Uno de ellos levanto fuertemente la voz: –¡Manos arriba!, ¡quedan detenidos por; falsa publicidad, secuestro e intento de violación sexual!

Los chicos sintieron un gran terror, nunca imaginaron que llegaría la policía, se suponía que esto no tenía que suceder, estaba bien planificado para impedirlo.

Tom por su parte, se encontraba muy sorprendido y nervioso, al igual que sus compañeros. Aun así, no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Este lanza la botella de cerveza que estaba bebiendo, hacia los oficiales e intentaría de escapar lo más rápido posible.

Uno de los oficiales dispara a la botella, esparciendo cientos de pedazos; de cristal en el suelo. Mientras que los demás se abalanzaran hacia los demás, que por fortuna no estaban armados. Por otro lado Tom, logra de escapar por la ventana, no sin antes de recibir un balazo en el hombro y un raspón en la rodilla, exclamando: –¡Mierda! –A pesar que le dificultaría, siguió con el intento hasta lograr salir de la cabaña.

La oficial mujer, que era la misma que le disparo, fue tras de él, esperando que no saliera con las suyas.

Tenían cuatro de los cinco violadores, atrapados y esposados, listos para llevarlos a comisaría y darles una gran sentencia por sus pecados. Pero lastimosamente, no se iba a poder cantar victoria, ya que en la esquina de la habitación, se encontraba una pobre joven con su vestimenta destrozada, en posición fetal sin parar de lagrimear, ni siquiera había notado la presencia y las acciones.

–Maldita sea… hemos llegado tarde. –Comento un oficial, mientras que se iba acercando, a la destrozada joven. –Muchacha se encuen…

–Aléjense. –Dijo con miedo, sin levantar la vista.

–Niña nosotros no te haremos daño…

–Aléjense… déjenme en paz, solo quiero irme a casa. –Seguía sin levantar la vista.

–Niña –Se acercaba otro oficial hacia ella. –nosotros te llevaremos a tú casa, pero…

–¡Les dije que se alejaran! –Exclamo fuertemente en llanto, levantando su vista dejando ver sus moretones en su rostro. –¡Como no sé si en realidad son sucios pervertidos disfrazados, que solo quieren abusar de mi!, ¡no confió en ustedes ya no confió en ningún hombre!

Los oficiales se habían quedado en shock, tras ver la reacción de la chica. Al parecer había perdido la confianza en los hombres, o por al menos en aquellos que no conocía.

En ese momento llega la oficial, decepcionada y con malas noticias, no había lograr de atrapar al sucio de Tom. –Lo siento, no logre encontrarlo en ningún lado… se me perdió, lo siento.

–No te preocupes… lo encontraremos tarde o temprano. Pero ahora tenemos otro problema –indica hacia la pobre Luan. –creo que puede confiar en usted.

La oficial lo intenta, después de todo no fue un grupo de mujeres que le hizo daño. Así que la oficial, se le fue acercando de a poco. Diciendo: –Tranquila, te llevaremos a casa… no dejaremos que algo más te pase.

La peli castaña, al notar que la oficial se le iba acercando, se abalanza sobre ella. Abrazándola fuertemente, mientras que se iba desahogando, soltando una que otra lagrima. Por otro lado la oficial, le devuelve el abrazo, acariciándole su espalda y cabello, mientras que la iba consolando. Sin dudas era una horrible experiencia, que ninguna adolecente le gustaría vivir.

Unos minutos más tarde, los oficiales llevan a los cuatro violadores que lograron atrapar, hacia su patrulla, esperando que mas tarde recibieran una buena y merecida sentencia.

Mientras tanto la oficial iba acompañando a la peli castaña, a su patrulla junto con un compañero, primero la iban a llevar; a la comisaria para darle una nueva ropa e intentar de curar sus heridas, aunque no podrían curar la herida que tenía en el profundo de su corazón. Ahora tenían que llamar a los padres de la joven, para informarle de la triste noticia.

Luan aun seguía lagrimeando, su alegría se le había sido arrebatada. Ni siquiera se había recordado de las demás chicas, que se encontraban en ese infierno disfrazado de campamento.

Las chicas restantes se encontraban cerca de una patrulla, con una manta de color plomo en sus espaldas, teniendo una pequeña entrevista con un oficial. Habían tenido la suerte de que la ayuda llegara, antes de perder su virginidad. Aun así se encontraban tristes, al ver como llevaban a la peli castaña, por el tiempo y sus rasguños, era obvio que ya había sido abusada por esos rufianes.

Nunca pensaron que alguien iba hacer un sacrificio así. Tal vez solo se conocieron por unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para notar que era valiente y buena persona. No se merecía esa experiencia.

…

–En verdad es un caso muy frágil, y nada sencillo de tratar. –Comento la Doctora López, que se encontraba anotando en su agenda. –Aun así no es imposible, hare lo posible para ayudarlas en este caso… pero necesito que me responda; Señora Loud ¿Qué ha pensado hacer sobre los estudios de su hija?

–Pues si le soy sincera, no pienso mandarla a clases por largo tiempo… y mucho menos que me enterara, que Luan sufría bullying. –Respondió Rita sin mucho ánimo. –Pero tengo planeado, que ella tome escuela en casa y contratarle una profesora, cuando ya esté mejor.

La doctora toma nota, para luego hacerle otra pregunta; a Rita. Pero antes que realizara la pregunta, Luan le pregunto a su madre: –¿Mamá puedo ir al baño?, porfavor.

–Pues… –Mira a la Doctora, en la cual asiente a la petición. –Sí, no hay ningún problema cariño. Yo seguiré hablando con la doctora.

La peli castaña se levanta del sofá y sale de sala, para poder dirigirse al baño, que se encontraba al lado de esta. Al llegar y poner seguro a la puerta, levanto rápidamente la tapa del inodoro, pero en vez de sentarse, se agacho y puso su cabeza cerca del inodoro. No necesitaba orinar, sino vomitar.

Ella empieza vomitar. No sabía porque le sucedía, hace unos días, había empezado a tener nauseas, sin mencionar que llegaba estar más desanimada de lo normal. Acaso le daba mucho asco recordar esos malos recuerdos, o algo que se alimento le había caído mal.

–af, af, af… –Suspiraba ella al terminar, quedando con los ojos llorosos. –¿Qué me está pasando?

…

El primer recreo ya se había llevado a cabo. Los compañeros de Luan, iban llegando a su salón de clases a buscar unas cosas, pero al llegar, notaron una pequeña sorpresa en sus mesas. En cada mesa del salón, se encontraba una galleta con chispas de chocolate. Era una galleta para cada uno de los estudiantes.

Muchos se preguntaron; de quien las había dejado, ¿acaso era un regalo por parte del colegio? o ¿un gran admirador?

Otros simplemente ignoraron, ya que pensaron, que se trataba de alguna broma. En cambio otros se las comieron sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que eran simples galletas o eso creían.

–Estoy muy segura que fue un admirador mío. –Comento la peli rubia, mientras que se comía la galleta.

–Oh quizás haya sido un fan mío. –Dijo la peli castaña, dándole mordisco a su galleta.

La mayoría del curso empezó a comerse las galletas, sin saber que les traería una pequeña sorpresa.

–Que mejor, primero el profesor de matemáticas no viene a clases y ahora unas galletas gratis… –La rubia al igual que su amiga, empezó a sentir un malestar en su estomago. –Ug, m-mi es-estomago, creo que… –Suelta un gas.

El ingrediente especial de las galletas empezó hacer efecto.

Todos los alumnos que habían comido de aquellas galletas, les empezaron a doler mucho el estomago. Hasta el punto, que debieron abandonar la sala e ir al baño, a toda carrera, antes que tuvieran un accidente en público. La chica de cabello castaño, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su celular se había caído y sin ningún patrón de seguridad.

En ese momento aparecía Luna en el pasillo, con una gran sonrisa al ver que su plan o mejor dicho broma, había funcionado a la perfección. Hasta un poco mejor, al notar que la chica, que tenía el video se le había caído se celular. En la cual lo recogió y empezó a buscar el video de su hermana, para poder borrarlo, no solo eso, sino también de buscar el contacto del quien lo había mandado.

Solo fue una cuestión de segundo para encontrar el video y borrarlo, también de traspasar los datos de ese sujeto a su celular. Quizás sabía algo de Tom o quizás él lo era.

–Quien diría que esto saldría mejor de lo que esperaba. –Formaba una sonrisa traviesa. –Jejeje, espero que a ellos les haya gustado las galletas con chispas de laxante. –Se dirige al baño mujeres para poder de cómo les iba y quizás grabar un poco, no sin antes de regresar el celular en donde estaba, aunque no le importaba mucho eso.

…

Adentro del salón se encontraban unos seis estudiantes, que por fortuna no se habían comido las galletas, ya que tenían un extraño presentimiento. Aunque igual estaban sorprendidos de lo sucedido.

–Ehh… que habrá sido eso, ¿creen que debemos informárselo al director?

–No. –Respondieron todos.

–De seguro fue el karma, después de todo tenía que haber un castigo por aprovecharse de otros.

…

Regresando con Luna. Ella se encontraba escondida en el pasillo del baño de mujeres, en la cual el grupo de chicas estaban tratando de romper, el seguro de la puerta con un extintor, ya que alguien le había puesto seguro.

Después de unos intentos, lograron romper el seguro. Y tal como si fueran una manada de animales salvajes, entraron al baño para poder llegar a las casetas y explotar.

Algunas desafortunadamente para las bravuconas, no habían alcanzado de llegar una caseta, quedando de las últimas en la fila. Tendrían que esperar y aguantar por muchos minutos, o quizás horas.

–Que hicimos para merecer esto. –Decía la rubia, mientras que se tocaba su estomago.

–Si… Auch, ya no aguanto. –Suelta un gas.

Mientras que ellas sufrían un dolor de estomago, Luna se encontraba grabando afuera con su celular, sin que se dieran cuenta. Cabe por resaltar que fue ella, que puso seguro a la puerta a propósito. Solo las de mujeres, ya que el de hombres le daba lo mismo.

Anteriormente cuando recordó que no tenía clases, regreso a su casa, para poner en marcha su plan, y como no había nadie en su casa, no tendría ningún problema. Empezó a preparar unas galletas cookie, y en vez de ponerles las típicas chispas de chocolate, le puso laxante. Para cuando regreso a la escuela, ya estaban en el recreo, siendo el momento oportuno de poner las galletas en cada mesa. Y para rematar fue al baño de mujeres para ponerle seguro, quería hacerles sufrir un poco más.

–Jejeje. –Se reía Luna, mientras que terminaba la grabación. –Eso les ensañara a no molestar, a mi hermanita… porque si hay alguien que la quiere. –Empezaba a retroceder y susurraba. –Pregunto porque Luan, no pensó una broma así, sería muy perfecto para Lori o Lynn jaja… me siento un poco malvada, nos moriríamos por ese gas veneno…

–Luna con quien ha…

La rockera, sintio que alguien le había hablado, pero antes voltearse tropezó con esa misma persona.

–Acaso no mirar en donde caminas. –Exclamo Luna un poco molesta, dándose cuenta de quien era. –¿Sam?


	10. Camino a la venganza

_**Hola amigos, como ****están****?, espero que muy bien.**_

_**Como vieron tras un tiempo largo de haitus en la obra, al fin ha llegado la actualización de esta obra. Me quiero disculpar con ustedes por esta demora y agradecerles por la paciencia. Ya pronto acabare mis **_**_estudios, ya que solo me restan entre dos a tres semanas para finalizar la carrera y ya, tendre un poco mas de tiempo para ponerme al dia con las obras y finalizar algunas :)_**

**_También quiero agradecerle y saludar a Jonas Nagera, Luis Carlos y Relm Whitman, por sus reviews y apoyo en la obra._**

**_Ahora sin quitarles mas tiempo, comencesmo con la lectura._**

* * *

**-Capitulo 10: Camino a la venganza-**

—¿Acaso no miras por donde caminas? —Preguntaba Luna con un tono molesto, hasta notar a la persona que tenía enfrente. —¿Sam?

Si; era aquella chica que una vez fue su interés amoroso, pero no correspondido. A pesar que entre ellas dos, ya habían hecho las paces y quedaron como buenas amigas, dejando a un lado ese mal momento, no se dirigían directamente la palabra, salvo para saludarse o despedirse, ya siendo en los ensayos musicales o en las clases. Fuera de eso trataban de evitar momentos incómodos, en especial cuando estaban en grupos, al no conocer como reaccionaria la otra… Pero ahora estaban solas, quizás podrían aclarar bien unas cosas, aunque no resulto ser del mejor modo.

—Pues claro que soy yo… ¿Por qué estabas hablando sola?

—¿Yo hablando sola?, ni que estuviera loca… S-Solo estaba-a pensando en voz alta, jeje. —Respondió Luna con lo primero que se le vino en mente, con un tono torpe y vergonzoso.

—…— La rockera de mechón azul se quedo un poco confundida, ante la respuesta de su amiga, pero no la podía juzgarla negativamente o insistirle demasiado, sabía claramente que Luna no estaba en buen momento; una carga que nadie desearía llevar, ni convivir y muchos menos fracasar como hermana mayor. Solo significaba una cosa; dejar a un lado el conflicto o momento incomodo del pasado y prestar su apoyo, como las amigas que eran antes. —Bueno si tú lo dices… fuera de eso, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Luna se quedo en silencio tras escuchar esa pregunta, tal vez ese aquel momento de confesión y rechazo fue hace bastante tiempo, al igual que su reconciliación como amigas, pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil de olvidar o que no fuera una preguntaba bastante incómoda.

—¿Luna?

—¿A?... Si estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya supere lo que sucedió entre nosotras. —Respondió con un poco de nervios, pero con toda honestidad.

—¿Qué?, no me refería a eso… me refería a lo que le paso a Luan.

—…— La peli castaña queda sorprendida, para pronto desanimarse.

—De verdad lamento mucho lo sucedido, debe ser bastante duro para ella, nadie merece ser víctima de unos pervertidos… pero también sé que debe ser muy duro para ti verla de eso modo, en especial por ser compañeras de toda la vida.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Pues, porque Chunk nos conto sobre tus motivos de ausencia en los ensayos musicales… nos preocupamos por ti, pero no queríamos molestarte y entendíamos, que querías estará ausente por un tiempo.

—Si le conté a Chunk que estaría ausente por un largo tiempo, y también le explique mis razones… —Estaba un poco aliviada, al ver que no se trataba por ese cruel video. —Lo siento mucho, quizás los ensayos sean demasiado importantes, pero mi… hermana Luan, es mi prioridad número uno.

—No Luna, no te disculpes. Se entiende perfectamente, yo también pondría primeramente a mi hermanito en un caso tan extremo… puedes contar con mi apoyo.

—Gracias Sam.

—Y bien, debemos ir clase… ¿nos quieres acompañar o vas en un rato más?

—Iré al rato, primero quiero pasar al baño.

—Bueno si así lo quieres, pero dudo mucho que esté disponible, al parecer unas chicas tienen un problema de diarrea explosiva. —Tras comentar eso ultimo, Luna trato de aguantar su risa. —Nos vemos al rato.

—Nos vemos Sam.

La pelirrubia camina unos metros en dirección a su salón, topándose con Sully que procede en abrazarla, mientras que ella le daba un beso en la mejilla. Estuvieron conversando un poco sobre el asunto de su amiga… Después el rockero pone su brazo sobre la espalda de Sam, dirigiéndose juntos al salón de clases, tal como si ellos dos estuvieran iniciando una relación amorosa.

Desde lejos Luna podía notar como su antiguo interés amoroso, estaba iniciando una relación con su amigo de la banda. Desde un principio sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón y algo de pena, pero no pudo resistir en dibujar una sonrisa sincera, al estar feliz y orgullosa por ellos dos.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era verse así junto con Luan… sin miedos o vergüenzas, no como simples o cariñosas hermanas, sino mucho más que eso.

Ella estaba a punto de irse a su salón, pero antes decidió echar otro vistazo al baño de mujeres; apreciando como las compañeras de Luan seguían sufriendo de su merecida y terrible diarrea, siendo lo más gracioso que las dos bravuconas principales, estaban sentadas en los lavamanos y chillaban sin parar, preguntándose porque le sucedía esto si no lo merecían… pobres pendejas.

—Creo que me pase un poquito de la raya… jajaja, claro que no. Aunque me sentiré un poco mal, para quien le toque limpiar los baños.

* * *

Luna se encontraba en su habitación, tras regresar de sus estudios. Luan no se encontraba en la casa, posiblemente estaba en los tratamientos de la Doctora López junto con su madre, siendo el momento perfecto para analizar unas cosas. Sin hacerse las molestias de tomarse unos minutos de descanso.

Observaba atentamente y detalladamente la fotografía del violador de Luan, que fue filtrada por los noticieros, lastimosamente no era de la mejor calidad. También analizaba la foto de perfil del contacto que trasfirió a su celular, necesitaba comprobar al cien por ciento que ese tipo era el violador que buscaba, quería hacer justicia por su propia cuenta.

La foto de perfil del sujeto consistía en un chico encapuchado, su cabello y frente no se notaban, y el filtro era de un tono gris. Con lo poco que se notaba el rostro, fue comparándola con la fotografía filtrada, notando algunas similitudes, quizás la calidad no era lo mejor, pero las posibilidades eran altas. Además porque él tendría el único video de la violación, era obvio… aun así necesitaba algo para comprobarlo por completo.

Fue entonces que ella recordó el último invento de Lisa, que consistía en un escáner y comprobación de rostros, sin importar las calidades o posiciones que tengan las fotografías. El invento lo había hecho con el objetivo de identificar a los criminales, cuando hicieran un cambio de estilo u ocultar su rostro. Pero Liso tuvo otros asuntos personales y cuando vio los intentos fallidos de los policías, no hubo necesidad de probarlo… hasta ahora.

Luna entro cuidadosamente a la habitación de Lisa y Lily, para usar aquel invento. Para su suerte ninguna de sus pequeñas hermanas se encontraba en el cuarto, Lisa no había regresado del colegio o quizás había ido a una convención científica, por otro lado Lily aun debían ir a buscarla del jardín, siendo tarea de Lori.

No quiso perder el tiempo, así que se dispuso en buscar el invento, tardando unos cinco minutos. Coloco el aparato sobre la cama de Lisa, procediendo en prenderlo y escanear las fotografías que tenía en su celular.

La maquina tardo casi diez minutos en arrojar los resultados, había sido un proceso complicado. En uno de los orificios rectos de la maquina, lanzo un papelito blanco que tenia escrito el resultado final de la comparación.

La Rockera retiro lentamente el papelito y con un poco de nervios, se dispuso en ver el resultado arrojado…

—Si… Sabía que era él.

El resultado del escaneo y comparación salió positivo, el dueño de ese contacto era Tom. Ahora necesitaba planificar la segunda parte de su plan, y ponerlo en marcha lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Ya era fin de semana y estaba a punto de anochecer. La familia Loud (a excepción de Luna y Luan), iban a ir donde la casa de la Tía Shelvy, debido que ella estaba enferma y necesitaba unos cuidados para esta noche. Así que ellos iban a encargarse de su tía, hasta que llegaran otros de sus familiares.

Rita sabía perfectamente que no era buena idea, que su hija comediante fuera con ellos, aun no estaba del todo bien; seguía teniendo problemas psicológicos y traumas, en especial por las noches. Debía dejar alguna de sus hijas mayores a cargo de ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de escoger a la que se encargaría, Luna se ofreció sin que se lo pidieran, ni con algún interés de recibir algo a cambio.

—Bien hijas, espero que se comporten bien. —Pedía Rita a sus dos hijas. —Luan por favor, no te olvides de tomar tus medicamentos.

—… —Ella asiente con su cabeza.

—Luna, lo más seguro que regresemos mañana, así que confió bastante en ti; que cuidaras y estarás bien atenta con tu hermana… Cualquier cosa o emergencia, llámenme o tus hermanos. ¿Entendido?

—Si madre, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Eso espero… —Abraza a sus dos hijas, para despedirse. —Nos vemos mañana, las quiero.

—Igualmente mamá. —Comentaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Tras despedirse Rita sale de la casa para subirse a Vanzilla, que la estaban esperando. Ya estando todos arriba, el Señor Lynn encendió el motor y empieza, a ponerse en marcha hacia la casa de Shelvy.

Ahora Luna y Luan estaban totalmente solas.

—Y bien hermana, ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Pregunto la rockera.

—… —De primera Luan se sorprendió, ya que desde el lunes Luna no le había dedicado tiempo y parecía estar sumamente ocupada, y ahora iba tener un momento de calidad con ella, siendo más que suficiente para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. —Eh… no sé.

—Mmm… tengo una idea.

Pasaron los minutos, las chicas estaban en el comedor viendo una película clásica de comedia y romance, comiendo palomitas dulces, hechas por la Rockera. Anteriormente habían jugado al juego de mesa; Penguin trap, donde la perdedora iba recibir un pastelazo del juego que llevaba el mismo nombre, pero Luna se aburrió de perder las tres rondas jugadas. Luan pensaba que su hermana lo hacía al propósito por ella, pero en realidad perdía por pésima jugadora o simplemente tenía mala suerte.

Así que tras recibir tres pastelazos seguidos, Luna cambio la actividad y preparo la golosina ideal, para seguir aprovechando ese momento con su hermana y acercarse un poco más, y tratar de llegar a ese nivel que supera lo fraternal.

Todo apuntaba que iba a ser una tarde tranquila para las dos, pero de pronto a Luna, le llega un mensaje a su celular. Ella saca el aparato de su bolsillo y revisa rápidamente el mensaje, esperando que fuera lo que pensaba.

Pero iba a tener unos pequeñísimos problemas ahora.

—Luan…

—¿Qué pasa Luna?

—Tengo una pequeña emergencia… debo juntarme con Sam, ahora.

—¿Qué?, ¿me vas a dejarme sola? —Pregunto Luan con un poco de pena.

—Si… pero solo será por unos pequeños minutos, no es nada malo… necesitamos arreglar unas cosas de la banda. —Se excusaba, tratando de controlar sus nervios. —Además llevare las llaves, así puedes poner seguro a la puerta, sin preocuparte.

—Pero Luna… yo…

—Luan tranquila, prometo que regresare pronto... —Se pone de pie. —Si quieres puedes seguir viendo la película, no me molestare.

—… — La comediante noto que insistirle iba ser imposible, desanimándose. —Está bien, solo no agües una estupidez.

—Claro.

La Rockera salió de la casa, para poder cumplir una dura encomienda… pero antes, paso al garaje principal para buscar unas cosas que necesitaba. Cabe por resaltar que ella se sintió terriblemente mal, por dejar sola a su hermanita, pero lo que iba hacer ahora era por su propio bien y para ponerle fin a su miedo.

Por otro lado Luan, se sentía abandonada nuevamente tanto psicológicamente como físicamente. Durante esta semana sintió a Luna muy apartada de ella, quería pensar que era por asuntos escolares u otros deberes, pero al escuchar el nombre de aquella chica… empezó a creer otra cosa, haciendo que lagrimeara por tristeza y sin tener ganas de seguir viendo la película.

Ahora solo quería dormir para que esta noche acabara pronto, procedió en ponerle seguro a la puerta principal, pero al hacerlo sintió nuevamente ese malestar estomacal tal como el otro día. No podía aguantar o retener esa nausea, así que se dirigió rápidamente al baño para… vomitar.

* * *

Luna se encontraba escondida en un callejón oscuro, a unos metros se ubicaba la parte trasera de un bar. Estaba usando una vestimenta negra y una máscara del mismo color; para cubrir su rostro y evitar algún problema directamente, aparte que en su mano derecha sostenía un bate de beisbol.

Hace unos días atrás; ella al tener las pruebas necesarias para identificar a Tom tuvo que pedir un poco de ayuda, concurriendo a una persona que podía confiar en su secreto. Dicha persona junto con su interés amoroso identificaban más o menos al sujeto, gracias a un primo que trabajaba en el bar… según sus testimonios ese desgraciado pasaba por el bar todas noches, y algunas veces hacia un cambio de look. Le pasaron el contacto del empleado del bar, para ponerse en contacto, cuando ese tipo llegara y estuviera a punto de irse, sin mencionar de ofrecer una buena dosis de alcohol.

Luna estaba respirando lentamente, se sentía nerviosa, nunca había hecho algo así o similar, sobre por dejar sola a su hermana en la casa. Por un momento pensó pasar las pruebas a los policías, pero que pasaría si volvía ser en vano, sino resultaban insuficientes o si volvería a escaparse. Quería darle su merecido, ideo el plan perfecto para vengarse por lo que le hizo a su hermana.

De pronto se vio alguien saliendo de la parte trasera del bar, estaba casi completamente ebrio… Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que la chica lo reconociera, ese sujeto era Tom. Su oportunidad había llegado y tenía que actuar de inmediato, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Apretó el bate con furia y sus dientes, procedió en salir de su escondite, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el ebrio: —¡Desgraciado asqueroso! —Levanto el bate.

El sujeto sintió ese grito femenino, pero no alcanzo en reaccionar de inmediato, recibiendo un fuerte y brutal batazo por su espalda, terminando por caer en rodillas.

—Maldito enfermo… cómo pudiste robarle la felicidad a mi hermana. ¡Acaso era necesario grabar su sufrimiento! —Vuelve a golpear con brutalidad su espalda, luego otro y otro.

Luna estaba a punto de seguir con el castigo, pero Tom reacciona violentamente; lanzando un codazo directamente a la entrepierna de la chica; su parte más sensible y frágil. Fue más que suficiente para que la chica se detuviera y soltara el bate, él aprovecha en ponerse de pie y golpea con puño cerrado directamente el rostro de Luna, derribándola.

La chica que anteriormente estaba buscando venganza, ahora estaba botada en suelo, con las manos cubriendo su parte intima, solo un golpe basto para dejarla vulnerable. Lo peor de todo es que no había planeado un plan de emergencia, se dejo llevar fácilmente por su ira y venganza. —Auch…

—¿Hermana?... Con que debes ser la hermana… de esa dientona retrasada. —Comentaba con un tono retardado (por el efecto de alcohol) y burlón. —Pero como veo… te ves más atractiva y sexi que ella. —Le da una patada en el estomago. —Yo… solo me di un gustito, tenía que servir para algo en este mundo. —La vuelve a patear. —Pero ella se porto súper mal y arruino mi fiesta perfecta. Así que la castigue a latigazos y con un video… jajaja… pero como veo, podre recuperar ese tiempo valioso, contigo. —Va a buscar el bate.

Luna no paraba de lagrimear, estaba muy adolorida del estomago y en su parte intima, pero sobre todo del corazón por aquellas crueles palabras de ese desgraciado. Por un momento sentía que había fracasado y su virginidad la iba a perder, pero al recordar todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar Luan en esa horrible noche, fue lo necesario, para que ella se pusiera de pie ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo.

Por otro lado Tom, ya había agarrado el bate, pero cuando se volteo para terminar el trabajo, recibió un brutal golpe en su nariz, cayendo cerca de unos contenedores de basura… ese golpe le rompió la nariz y la torció un poco, aparte que el bate había escapado de sus manos.

—Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda… me puedes insultar, pero no aguantare que hables así de mi ¡hermana! —Le patea en el pecho, cuando trato de levantarse y vuelve a golpearle en el rostro. —Solo mírate… un puerco fracasado y borracho, que nunca tuvo la atención de sus padres. —Agarra el bate. —Es la hora que sufras por tus pecados… —Comento, tratando de retener sus lágrimas, mientras que levantaba el bate. —Ojala que te pudras en el infierno.

—Vamos… hazlo si en verdad te crees ruda. —Dijo Tom, que tenía su rostro bien moreteado y su nariz no paraba de sangrar.

La rockera estaba a punto de dejar caer el bate directamente en la cabeza de Tom, pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no reaccionaba, tal como si su conciencia se lo impidiera. Fue entonces que recordó las últimas palabras de Luan antes de irse; solo no agües una estupidez.

Pudo reaccionar de ira, miro fijamente al desagradable de Tom todo sangrado y golpeado, quizás se lo tenía bien merecido, pero de a poco ella se estaba volviendo un monstruo en su interior y mucho peor que él, y reventarle la cabeza con el bate completaría esa fase; ya no sería esa chica fiel a su hermana, sino una asesina y criminal mas en búsqueda de sed de venganza, una carga que no podría soportar.

Sobre todo su querida Luan ya no la volvería a ver con los mismos ojos, se sentiría aterrada, ya no estaría segura a su lado… sin dudas empeoraría mucho las cosas, se guio tanto por su instinto y sangre de venganza, que no midió las consecuencias que podría traer.

—Ahhh…. —Golpea el bate contra el suelo, partiéndolo en dos. —Aff… no seré como tú.

—Cobarde… jaja… —Se burlaba, pero de pronto se detuvo y empezó a toser, el efecto del alcohol se estaba volviendo un poco más potente. Así que él no se iba ponerse de pie por un buen rato.

—No pienso hacerlo. —Recoge la otra parte del bate y le da la espalda. —Ella… no quería que hiciera esa… no desearía que me volviera como tú, me hubiera odiado por siempre. Además pronto pagaras las consecuencias, como debe ser. —Se retira lo más pronto posible.

Tom se quedo ahí en el suelo, sin tener las fuerzas o conciencia para levantarse y huir. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y la policía llego hacia él, tras recibir una llamada telefónica durante su patrulla por la ciudad.

—Mierda…

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren lo que tenemos aquí… al parecer no era mentira esa llamada.

—Al parecer tuvo una pelea y perdió… además esta borracho solo huélanlo.

—Aun así que se haya peleado por el efecto del alcohol, tarde o temprano alguien le hubiera dado su merecido. ¡Llevenselo!

Dos de los oficiales lo agarran de los brazos y lo esposan, procediendo en llevárselo a la patrulla. Aun estaba débil y ebrio, así que no hacía mucho esfuerzo por resistirse o luchar. Por fin su castigo por violar y destrozar la vida de una menor, iba a llegar.

Todo crimen tiene su consecuencia.

—Es-esto… no puede estar pasando. —Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de subirse en aquel carro.

...

Luna se encontraba en un callejón cambiándose de ropa, volviendo a su vestimenta de Rockera… pero también estaba sollozando, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Casi perdió el control, fue por lo fácil sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias.

Por suerte recordó a tiempo las palabras de su ángel, antes de cometer ese homicidio.

—No puedo creerlo… casi lo hice… Nunca más…

* * *

La rockera acababa de llegar a su casa y para su suerte, los demás aun no habían regresado de la tía Shelvy. El comedor estaba vacío con las luces y el televisor apagado, así que ella podía deducir que Luan estaba en la habitación durmiendo.

Subió con mucho cuidado las escaleras para no meter ruido y despertar a su hermana, con un poco de nervios por los problemas que tendría mañana con sus padres, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro…

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Luan?, pensé que estabas durmiendo… —Luna se sorprendió al notar que su hermana aun estaba despierta, usando su ropa habitual y esperándola enfrenta de la puerta.

—Claro que no… —Comento con un tono decepcionado. —saliste hace una hora… me dejaste sola para irte con otra… —Unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro. —estaba preocupada por ti.

—… —Luna estaba nerviosa y a la vez decepcionada de sí misma, tenía que tratar de arreglar las cosas con Luan. —Yo… no es lo que piensas…

—Luna. —Se fija en su rostro, notando un moretón. —¿Qué te paso en la cara?, ¿Quién te pego, acaso fue Sam?

—¿Qué?... No, Sam no tiene nada que ver. S-Solo me pase a pegar con la puerta, cuando llegue al ensayo…

—¿Qué no era una reunión?... ¡Déjame de mentirme y dime la verdad! —Exclamo, ya bastante molesta.

Luna noto que no valía la pena de seguir mintiendo, ya que solo empeoraría más las cosas e incluso podría arruinar sus lazos con ella. Así decidió en ser firme y contarle todo, pero todo: —Cierto, he sido una mentirosa contigo; no fui a una reunión sobre la banda y mucho menos me junte con Sam, y la verdad es que… fui a buscar a Tom.

—¿Qué? —Luan quedo en shock tras escuchar ese nombre, no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. —Tom… el mismo que me…

—Sí. De una y otra manera descubrí su paradero, así que fui a darle su merecido antes que llegara la policía… —Empieza lagrimear. —Yo… no podía soportar de seguirte viendo así; con miedo, tristeza… él tenía que pagar por lo que te hizo.

—¡Luna que fue lo que hiciste! —Exclamo con furia y con algo de tristeza, hiriendo un poco a Luna. —¿Qué rayos tenias en la cabeza, para hacer semejante estupidez?...

—Pero yo…

—Luna, ¿sabes cómo me sentiría, si te hubiese pasado algo?... si ese salvaje te hubiese hecho lo mismo que a mi… o peor, que te hubiera asesinado… o que la policía te pillara cometiendo agresión.

—Luan…

—Temía mucho perderte, que te sucediera lo mismo que a mí, porque eres importante en mi vida. Pero jamás te imagine haciendo semejante estupidez… ya ni siquiera sé si puedo seguir confiando en ti, si lo único que hay entre nosotras son mentiras… —Empezó a sollozar. —Puede que fuiste por Tom, pero me hiciste sentir abandonada una vez más. —No pudo resistir y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Luna se sentía terrible; su hermana tenía razón en todo y más cuando todavía no le fue completamente sincera. Ya no podía ocultarlo más y generar más problemas, necesitaba reparar su relación entre ellas.

Se acerco hacia su hermana y le dijo entre lagrimas: —Luan por favor perdóname por abandonarte… pero te lo juro que lo hice por ti y no pensé en las consecuencias, hasta que me acorde de tus palabras antes de salir. —Luan levanta su rostro rojizo y lleno de lágrimas para ver a su hermana. —Quizás pienses que te uso como un escudo o escusa de mis acciones, pero quiero aclararte que no es así… me dolía bastante verte con miedo o sufrir de tus ataques de pánico, aunque no lo demostrara… quería hacerte sentir nuevamente segura en el mundo, quería volver a ver sonreír y reír, no verte gritar o llorar… Porque tú eres sumamente importante en mi vida, ya no te veo como una hermana… —Luan se sorprende con un sonrojo. —Te veo mucho más que eso, y la verdad de todo… es que tú… tú me gustas mucho. —Empozo a lagrimear mucho más. —Te amo más que una hermana.

Luan estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que su hermana acababa de decir: —¿Luna eso es cierto?


End file.
